El dolor de mi amor
by Natsuchan723
Summary: Una nueva visión, ¿¡un nuevo amor? Pero... ¿Quién es ella? ¿Qué hace con él? Mis visiones nunca fallan. Si lo he visto, pasará. Y le quiero demasiado para hacerle sufrir. Lo mejor es aceptarlo y hacerle el camino más fácil. Llevarle hasta ella. A
1. Chapter 1 Sentimientos

**Disclaimer: **ni Allie, ni Jazz ni ninguno de los personajes son mios, sino de S. Meyer… Créanme, a mi tambien me cuesta asumirlo… Lo siento Jazz, algún día… Lo prometo =)

**CAPÍTULO I**

**~~~~Sentimientos~~~~**

**~Alice POV**

No me gusta nada este sentimiento, me deja vacía, sin nada que decir, sin saber que hacer. Es innútil que lo siga intentando, estoy destrozada. Es imposible, no puedo soportarlo. Las sombras se apoderan de mi alma. Y no puedo hacer nada. No importa lo que haga. Lo único que me consuela es encerrarme en mi misma. Ocultarme de esa pesadilla que es la vida real, construyendo mi mundo de fantasía. Envolverme en la oscuridad. Para no poder herir a nadie y que nadie pueda herime. Y sobre todo no herirme a mi misma. No quiero a nadie a mi alrededor. Y menos a él. Mi Jasper. Mi fiel soldado, el que no me ha dejado nunca atrás, el que ha vivido por y para mi. Y a la última persona con la que querría estar en estos momentos. Y sin embargo aquí está, a mi vera. Lo veo aquí, a mi lado, recostado junto a mi. Admiro su perfección, cómo transmite esa irónica sensación de calidez a mi muerto corazón cuando estoy junto a él. Y aún así me siento tan desdichada. Siento que nunca me perteneció.

Realmente este sentimiento es insufrible. Recuerdo cóme me retorcía de dolor cuando la ponzoña transformaba cada parte de mi pequeño cuerpo hasta convertirme en vampiro, y no tiene ni punto de comparación con lo que siento ahora. Estoy rota por dentro. ¿Por qué Jasper? ¿Por qué no me fuiste sincero desde el primer momento en que nos miramos a los ojos? Tenerte tan cerca, sentirte mío… Y saber que no lo eres. Que nunca te hice feliz. ¿Acaso no sabes que no soy ciega? ¿Qué puedo ver todo lo que está por pasar? ¿No pensaste nunca que al final me daría cuenta?

Es muy raro que yo diga esto pero: ¡ODIO MIS VISIONES! Sobre todo cuando me muestran cosas que no desearía haber visto jamás. Apernas dejo la mente en blanco y mi cabeza es bombardeada una y otra vez con las mismas imágenes. Las imágenes de una linda pareja. Un apuesto chico alto, rubio, fuerte y el ser más maravilloso que ha pisado el planeta Tierra. Paseando con una linda chica a su lado. Una chica bajita y menuda que le ama con locura. Pero… ¡Que no soy yo! Ella es la persona que ocupará mi puesto en el corazón de Jasper. Es horrible. Ver una y otra vez, a cada minuto, en cada instante, como en lo más profundo de su corazón anhela conocer a esa chica, su verdadera chica y vivir ese momento con ella.

Pero lo peor no es saber que la persona a la que más quieres no es feliz contigo, sino el saber que la única manera de darle esa felicidad es encontrando a esa chica. La chica que rellenará el hueco que yo dejo vacío en su corazón. Una chica humana. Irónico, ¿verdad? Aunque, tal vez no tanto. Quizás una chica humana le ensañaría el verdadero sentido del amor, aprender a disfrutarlo cada día, cada hora, minuto, segundo… El la amaría de tal manera que sería capaz de superar, por ella, su llamémoslo "pequeño problemilla" de atracción hacia la sangre humana.

Lo que, verdaderamente, me duele de esta situación es el que Jasper nunca haya tenido el valor de decirme nada al respecto. Quizás, su caballerosidad le impide herir a una dama y siente que tiene el deber de cuidar de mi. Pero Jasper es alguien demasiado inteligente como para vivir en la mentira, y más sabiendo que más tarde o más temprano yo acabaría viendolo todo. Viendo su futuro. Y de está manera los dos sufriríamos más. A no ser… Que él aún no se haya dado cuenta de ello. Pero es imposible. Él tiene que saber que no es completamente feliz estando conmigo. Que necesita algo más para salir de esas ataduras que siente. Lo más probable es que él mismo esté ignorando la situación. Probablemente no sepa exáctamente que es lo que está creciendo es su interior y no quiera escarbar en lo más profundo de su ser por miedo a despertar viejos demonios del pasado. En estos momentos soy la persona a la que más ama. Lo sé, no es egocentrimo, simplemente sé que me ama más de lo que ha amado jamás a otra mujer. Pero solo de momento. En su interior, ya está comenzando a despertar ese nuevo sentimiento, que nunca antes ha sentido. Y será el momento de que esa chica aparezca en su vida. Y yo soy la única que puede encontrarla, porque soy la única que sabe de su existencia. Pero no solo por eso. Debo encontrarla por Jasper, para que pueda vivir esa hermosa experiencia de encontrar al verdadero amor. Porque yo ya la viví con él y realmente es lo más lindo que pudo hacer por mí. Así que ahora tengo que devolverle el favor que me hizo décadas atrás al aparecer en aquél bar, tomar mi mano, seguirme y brindarme su amor durante todo este tiempo juntos. Ahora le toca a él ser feliz. Así que debo traerle al amor de su "existencia". Aunque eso me mate por dentro. Pero no tengo nada que perder. Total, ya estoy muerta.

**________________________OoOoOoOoO_________________________**

**Holaaaa!!! ¿Qué tal? Espero que le haya gustado el capítulo. Es el primer fic que escribo y espero que sea el primero de muchos n/////n Me gustaría saber que tal les pareció porque si no les interesa pues lo dejo y escribo otro que les pueda gustar más!! Vosotros mismos!! Aunque me gustaría continuar el fic ya que es muuuuuyyyyy lindo y triste a la vez. Pero les prometo que el final no les decepcionará (o eso espero) Además me gustaría seguir con esta adorable pareja *o* Sinceramente me encantan //////**

**Porfa dejen reviews que me interesa saber si les gusta y que me den consejillos sobre como les gustaría que continuase.**

**Muy agradecida a aquellos que sintieron curiosidad y les dio por ver de que iba esto ^o^ **

**Subiré más caps a lo largo del finde!!**

**Bzots a todos ^3^**

**NatsuAlice-Quirky**


	2. Chapter 2 Confesiones

**Disclaimer: **ni Allie, ni Jazz ni ninguno de los personajes son mios, sino de S. Meyer… Créanme, a mi tambien me cuesta asumirlo… Lo siento Jazz, algún día… Lo prometo =)

**CAPÍTULO II**

**~~~~Confesiones~~~~**

**~Alice POV**

Estaba recostada en la cama, junto a Jasper. Mi cabeza reposaba sobre su duro y frío pecho, mis manos se deleitaban con cada mechón de su ondulado cabello color miel y mis piernas recorrían con un continuo sube y baja toda la largura de sus piernas. Mientras, él me rodeaba con sus musculosos brazos y me estrechaba contra su pecho, a la vez que me acariciaba la cintura con sus sus suaves dedos. Decir que me encontraba agusto entre sus brazos sería poco. Era en ese y en todos los demás momentos de mi vida que había pasado junto a Jasper en los que la palabra "felicidad" cobraba sentido para mí. ¿Quién dijo que los vampiros íbamos al infierno? Yo en esos momentos me encontraba en el mismísimo cielo.

Pero, para mi desgracia, Jasper tubo que romper la burbujita de felicidad que nos envolvía en ese momento y volvió a ponerme los pies en la tierra.

-¿Mi amor?- era su voz, el sonido más lindo de este mundo, que me "despertaba" de mi ensimismamiento.

-Dime… cielo- apenas si pude contestarle. Odiaba mentir (salvo cuando era estrictamente necesario^-^), y mucho más mentirle a él. Creo que nunca lo había hecho, y mucho menos para ocultarle mis sentimientos.

-¿Qué te pasa?

Tres simples palabras. Una simple pregunta. Una oración gramaticalmente sencilla, pero que se me hizo realmente difícil de contestar.

-Nada cariño- saltó automáticamente mi casi-imborrable sonrisa- Solo estaba pensando…- ¡no, no, no, no y no! ¡Qué débil que era! ¿No podía pasar ni dos segundos sin contar todo lo que me pasaba por mi alegre cabecita? ¡No podía hacerme eso a mi misma!-… Si realmente…- ¡Mary Alice Brandom Cullen! ¡No eres más estúpida porque no te entrenas!-…Piensas que soy… "el amor de tu vida"- mal, mal, mal… Sabes que la respuesta va a ser afirmativa; ¡y una mentira! Y te dolerá más aún saber que jamás oiras de su boca un "no te quiero". Es demasiado caballeroso para eso.

-No.

Vaya. Creo que estaba equivocada. Duele más que te lo diga a la cara que el que finja que te ama para hacerte sentir mejor.

-Amm…- genial. ¡Simplemente genial! Una existencia de decenas de décadas para dar la respuesta más estúpida de mi vida

-Eres el amor de más allá de mi vida, eres el amor de mi existencia. Te amaré siempre

Y me besó. Y me derretí al contacto con su fría, dura y perfecta piel. Entonces sentí una tremenda necesidad de abrazarlo y sentirlo mio. Lo hice sin medir mi fuerza y tan repentinamente que Jasper se asustó e intentó apartarme de él, sin éxito. Estaba tan aferrada a él que ni cien vampiros con toda su fuerza abrían podido separarnos. Pero un segundo después correspondió a mi abrazo de la manera más dulcemente posible.

Pasado un rato (segundos, minutos, horas… no lo noté, podría pasarme toda la vida abrazada a él, y eso, a diferencia de para los humanos, es mucho decir), me fui relajando y dejé caer los brazos, devolviéndole la libertad de movimiento a Jasper, pero manteniendo mi cabeza escondida en su pecho. Jasper me separó de él y me tomó por la barbilla, levantando mi cabeza y obligándome a mirarle.

-Pequeña puedo sentir tu angustia. Tu interior está completamente oscuro.

No pude decirle nada, mirarle a los ojos ya era demasiado para mi.

-Confia en mi.

-Precisamente tú…- suspiré para mi misma. Pero obviamente ningún suspiro escapa al oido de un vampiro.

-Sabes que puedes contarme todo lo que te pasa por esa cabecita linda… A no ser, que sea algo sobre mi.

Agaché la cabeza desolada. Cada vez que Jasper me miraba a los ojos es como si pudiera ver a través de ellos. Era demasiado listo e intuitivo. Además me conocía demasiado bien. Por eso le quería n//////n

-¿Realmente crees que no te quiero?- preguntó con una dulce sonrisa en los labios. Esa sonrisa que solo me dedicaba a mí.

No pude contestarle, la angustia recorría cada parte de mi diminuto cuerpo y me oprimia el estómago. ¿Por qué era tan condenadamente intuitivo?

-Mi niña, ¿Por qué me preguntas esto, después de todos estos años juntos? ¿Cómo puedes pensa que he dejado de quererte?

-No, no creo que hayas dejado de quererme- pude decirle por fin- simplemente creo que nunca me has querido.

Se quedó mudo. ¡Estúpida, estúpida y más que estúpida! ¡Cómo se te ocurre decirle eso! Eres un monstruo Alice.

Entonces me atrajo hacia él y me abrazó tiernamente. Fue el abrazo más dulce y sincero que me podría haber dado jamás. Y me susurró al oido, con una profunda tristeza:

-Tú, mi amor, precisamente tú, ¿no puedes ver cuanto te amo? ¿Cuánto te necesito a mi lado?

Mi pecho. Algo se había roto en mil pedazos en mi interior. ¿Mi corazón? ¿Mi alma? Qué ironico, siempre creí que los había perdido cuando me convertí en vampira y resulta que me doy cuenta de que los tengo cuando los pierdo.

-Precisamente por que lo ví…

Y si pudiese llorar, en ese momento hubiera roto en un profundo llanto. Pero como me era imposible, sentí que la única manera que tenía de desahogarme era salir de allí. Escapar de aquella pesadilla en la que se había convertido mi vida. Huir lejos, muy lejos, donde la realidad no pudiese encontrarme.

Por lo que, sin que Jasper pudiese siquiera reaccionar, me desprendí de sus brazos, me levanté de la cama y salté por la ventana de nuestra habitación.

Y corrí. Corrí lo más rápido que mi vampiresco cuerpo me permitió y me adentré en el frondoso bosque que rodeaba la casa y al pequeño pueblo, sin saber a donde me dirijía, pero sabiendo a quién debía encontrar. Por mi ángel, mi vida, mi Jasper.

**________________________OoOoOoOoO_________________________**

**¡¡Holita de nuevo!! Ya está el segundo capítulo.**

**Siento de verdad el haber tardado tanto en subir y más cuando dije que iba a intentar subir casi diariamente. Lo siento de veras pero no lo hice por gusto. ¡Un condenado virus me fastidió el disco duro del ordenador y todo se fue al traste! Todos los caps que tenía pasados al ordenador se borraron y he tenido que subirlos de nuevo. Creedme de verdad yo lo siento más que vosotros ****T_T****.**

**Muchas gracias a todas las que dejaron reviews y a todas las alertas y favoritos. Grasias de veras, eso me anima a seguir escribiendo (típica frase de escritora agradecida) u/////u**

**Mañana, o pasado como mucho, está el tercer cap segurisísimo -^^-**

**Bzots ^3^, NatsuAlice-Quirky**


	3. Chapter 3 Quebraderos de cabeza

**Disclaimer: **ni Allie, ni Jazz ni ninguno de los personajes son mios, sino de S. Meyer… Créanme, a mi tambien me cuesta asumirlo… Lo siento Jazz, algún día… Lo prometo =)

**CAPITULO III**

**~~~~Quebraderos de cabeza~~~~**

**~Jasper POV**

Confieso que me pilló totalmente desprevenido. Hubiese esperado cualquier reacción de Alice. Cualquiera menos esa. Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que Alice, mi pequeña duendecilla, me preguntara eso realmente enserio. Parecía algo totalmente imposible viniendo de una persona tan vivaracha y alegre como ella. Siempre tenía una sonrisa en los labios y se preocupaba mucho más por los problemas de los demás que por los suyos propios. Estaba tan acostumbrado a verla intentando arreglar la vida de los demás, que verla tan preocupada por ella misma hizo que se me rompieran todos los esquemas. Si Alice estaba así era porque tenía un problema, y probablemente ese problema estuviera relacionado conmigo. Tenía que ocurrirle algo. Y algo bien gordo.

Pero tras su huida tenía la mente en blanco. No podía pensar. Porque había huido, ¿verdad? Sino, ¿qué sentido tenía que se hubiese marchado como alma que lleva el diablo? Tenía que relajarme y pensar. Pensar que podía haberle ocurrido a Alice para que se marchase de esa manera. Y todo tenía que ver con nosotros y nuestra relación.

Después de esa pregunta de si la quería o no el comportamiento de Alice no podía haber sido más extraño. Ya que siempre que Alice me preguntaba se realmente la quería, (cosa que había hecho tan solo tres o cuatro veces en toda nuestra vida juntos), lo hacía solo por jugar conmigo, ya que ella mejor que nadie sabía que era lo más importante para mí. Las veces que me lo preguntaba acababa haciéndome un puchero para llamar mi atención y que yo la mimase y acunase entre mis brazos. O bien, comenzaba a menospreciarse y a decir barbaridades tales como que ella me obligó a seguirla, que yo sería más feliz con los neófitos, que me había arrancado la libertad, que si como podía querer a una chica que apenas recordaba su vida humana, etc., etc.

Pero su verdadera intención era siempre despertar mi atención por ella (mas de lo habitual si cabe), y decirle lo maravillosa que era, y lo mucho que la quería y necesitaba a mi lado; para, finalmente, acabar demostrándoselo físicamente en la cama…n//////n

Pero no la culpo por ello, ya que yo siempre recibí su juego con los brazos abiertos. Además Alice siempre necesitaba sentirse querida y protegida, ya que su pasado no había sido muy alentador. Su infancia le había sido cruelmente arrebatada. Sus padres la habían internado en un psiquiátrico por culpa de su don y había pasado no se cuantos años allí sola, encerrada entre cuatro paredes, totalmente aislada del mundo.

Por lo tanto yo, y el resto de la familia, nos desvivíamos por ella. Pero había algunos pequeños momentos en los que otros problemas nos hacían olvidarnos de prestarle toda la atención que ella necesitaba. Y aunque ella lo entendía, era incapaz de sobrellevarlo, se venía abajo y se sumía en un profundo trance donde viajaba por sus oscuros y borrosos recuerdos, creyendo que volvería a acabar de aquella manera, sola y aislada del mundo que ella tanto adora.

Es como una niña chiquita, frágil y delicada. Y yo amaba a mi pequeña Alice. A ella y a cada parte de su diminuto y delicado cuerpo.

Por eso aquella reacción me pilló por sorpresa.

Esa misma noche la habíamos pasado entera juntos, inmóviles en la cama, abrazados y contemplándonos el uno en las pupilas del otro. Había estado horas mirando sus grandes y redondos ojos. Esos ojos llenos de vida y alegría que yo amaba contemplar. Después había comenzado a recorrer con mi dedo cada curva, cada forma, cada detalle de su perfecto cuerpecillo. Comencé ha besarla y a decirle una y otra vez cuanto la amaba. Y me había entregado a ella por completo. La había sentido mía y yo me había sentido suyo.

Pero tras esto, aún los dos acurrucados en la cama, va y me pregunta aquello. Y como siempre le seguí el juego.

Y ahora me encuentro con esto. Aquí solo. En nuestra habitación. ¡Qué vacía se siente sin la presencia de mi pequeña! No podía imaginar que podría haber hecho mal. Qué podía haber dicho para ofenderla o hacerla sentirse mal. Tan mal como para que quisiera perderme de vista. ¿Por qué había salido corriendo? No lograba entenderlo. ¿Por qué reaccionó así? ¿De quién intentaba huir? ¿¡De mí!? Y lo que me tenía aún más preocupado, ¿A dónde pretendía ir? No sabía que debía hacer. ¿Seguirla tal vez? O, a lo mejor, debía dejarla ir, quizás necesitaba espacio, intimidad, tal vez necesitara tiempo para estar sola y pensar.

Por que Alice no era de las que montaba una escenita para llamar la atención. …??? ¡Un momento! Oh, oh, ¡Alice era precisamente de esas!

**________________________OoOoOoOoO_________________________**

**¡¡Holita de nuevo!! He aquí el tercer capítulo -^.^-**

**Espero que les guste, se que mis caps no son muy largos pero prefiero hacerlos más cortos para que sean más fácil de leer, y no se me agobien ¡jaja! Así todo el mundo puede leerlos en un ratito que todos estamos muy ocupados *o***

**Dado que no se me da muy bien cumplir mis promesas (tipo voy a procurar subir cada día y eso… ¬¬ ¡perdón pero se me hacen muy cortos los días! T.T), a partir de hoy subiré cada semana en los fines de semana porque ya se acaban las vacaciones y entonces ya si que no u___u. Y así si alguna semana subo antes pues os lleváis esa alegría ////// **

**Bueno por ultimo dar las gracias a todas las personitas que leen la historia y me dejan reviews. ¡¡Las quiero!! ¡¡No me dejen por favor!! Jaja…**

**Bzots ^3^ **

***…NatsuAlice-Quirky…***


	4. Chapter 4 Recuerdos

**Disclaimer: **ni Allie, ni Jazz ni ninguno de los personajes son míos, sino de S. Meyer… Créanme, a mi también me cuesta asumirlo… Lo siento Jazz, algún día… Lo prometo =)

**CAPITULO IV**

**~~~~Recuerdos~~~~**

**~Alice POV**

Y seguí corriendo durante horas. No sabía en que dirección iba. Norte, Sur, Este, Oeste… Tampoco me importaba. Aunque hubiese sabido hacia donde me dirigía, no me habría servido de mucho. La orientación nunca había sido mi fuerte. Y mucho menos en un bosque donde, mirase hacia donde mirase, por todos lados había árboles y matorrales idénticos (al menos a mi parecer).

Por lo que lo único de lo que estaba segura era de que estaba adentrándome en la espesura del bosque y que ello significaba alejarme de Jasper.

Es muy duro que el amor de tu vida te deje, pero más doloroso es el que, queriéndolo más que a tu propia existencia, seas tu el que lo abandone a él.

Por mucho que intentaba mantener la mente en blanco, su imagen siempre aparecía en mi cabeza. ¡Era imposible! El era toda mi vida. La razón de mi existencia. No pensar en él sería como pedirme morir de inanición. ¡Algo imposible para un vampiro!

Por lo que los sentimientos y recuerdos más profundos empezaron a agolparse estrepitosamente en mi cabeza.

Jasper ha sido mi primer y único amor. El me ha enseñado ha amar, y yo he intentado se la mejor alumna.

Con él he vivido mis primeras experiencias. Y las más lindas.

Aún recuerdo con un cosquilleo en el estómago ese primer beso "accidental". Y aquella primera noche juntos…

**Flash Back**

Tras varias semanas (¿O tal vez meses? No recuerdo bien…) de caminar juntos en busca de los Cullen, decidimos para que era hora de tomarnos un descanso, y acordamos permanecer durante unos días en un pequeño hotel de carretera, ya que desde que emprendimos nuestro viaje tan solo nos habíamos detenido lo justo para cazar.

Yo, cada día que pasaba me sentía más y más atraída hacia aquel misterioso, apuesto y tímido vampiro. En todo el tiempo que habíamos estado juntos yo era la única que no paraba de parlotear y de sacarle cualquier tema de conversación sin sentido, tan solo para poder escuchar su perfecta voz y saber más y más sobre él. Y él, sin embargo, se dirigía a mí para decirme cosas lindas y dedicarme dulces palabras.

¡Era una estúpida! Llevaba enamorada de aquel chico de aspecto angelical desde que lo vi por primera vez en una de mis visiones. Había estado esperándole durante infinitas horas en aquella cafetería de Philadelphia, pensando en todo lo que le diría cuando lo tuviera delante. Y ahora, después de tanto tiempo viajando juntos soy incapaz de decirle nada coherente…

En todo esto pensaba mientras me daba un relajante baño en nuestra habitación del hotel. ¡SI! ¡Nuestra habitación! Para guardar las apariencias pedimos una habitación de matrimonia para simular a una pareja felizmente enamorada. Poco importaba que hubiese una cama de matrimonio o dos individuales, ya que no dormíamos, pero con solo ver la gran cama e imaginarme tumbada en ella abrazada a Jasper… ¡Huy por favor! Alice eres una chica decente (Carita angelical).

A lo que iba: que Jasper había salido de caza (ya que él tiene mayores problemas de autocontrol que yo con respecto al tema de la sangre humana), y yo me encontraba sola en la habitación dándome un baño de sales.

Pasadas unas cuantas horas decidí salir de la bañera. Me envolví en una toalla, me senté en el borde de la bañera y comencé a secarme el pelo con las manos. Dejé el agua en bañera pues aún desprendía un aromático olor a flores silvestres.

En esto sentí los pasos de Jasper entrando al hotel, pasando por recepción, subiendo las escaleras y entrando a la habitación.

De pronto, y sin previo aviso (malditas visiones, nunca están cuando se las necesita…), Jasper entró corriendo en el baño y del susto pegué tal salto que me resbalé y acabé en dirección al agua. Ya me veía toda empapada de nuevo, cuando, en una fracción de segundo Jasper se abalanzó sobre mí y me abrazó fuertemente intentando protegerme de la caída.

Y así fue como acabamos los dos en la bañera, empapados y terriblemente juntos y abrazados.

Él estaba sobre mí y sus brazos rodeaban todo mi cuerpo. En ese momento abrí los ojos y me encontré con el rostro más angelical y blanquecino que una criatura podía tener. Vi como su mirada ardía de deseo y entonces sus labios se posaron sobre los míos. ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Mi primer beso! ¡Y con el hombre más maravilloso del mundo!

Fue el beso más tierno que me podía haber dado. El contacto de sus labios, fríos y duros, pero a la vez tan cálidos y dulces… ¡Me llevó hasta el mismo cielo! ¿Quién dijo que el destino de los vampiros era el infierno? ¡Mentira! Yo en aquel momento estaba en el mismísimo cielo, besándome con un ángel.

Entonces sus labios se separaron de los míos y mi única reacción posible fue sollozar.

-Lo, lo siento mucho Alice, no debería… Soy un maleducado, ha sido tan poco caballeresco por mi parte…- dijo el pobre malinterpretando mi gesto.

-No por favor, no, no es eso – le dije aún más apernada – es que no quiero que vuelvas a separarte de mi. Nunca más. Prométeme que no volverás a separar tus labios de los míos. – le rogué, casi le supliqué.

Y él, tiernamente, volvió a posar sus perfectos labios sobre los míos. Comenzó a besarme con más intensidad y fue bajando por mi cuello, recorriendo toda mi mandíbula, hasta llegar a mi oído, donde me susurró: "Seré tuyo siempre". Y siguió besándome, cada vez con más pasión, pero sin perder la infinita dulzura con la que depositaba cada uno de sus tiernos besos.

Y aquella noche no solo fue la noche de mi primer beso, si no también la noche en la que entregué mi virginidad al hombre que la guardaría para siempre.

Mi Jasper.

**Fin del flash Back**

Era frustrante el no poder derramar ni una sola lágrima sintiendo tanta tristeza, pena, añoranza y desolación. ¡Dios como era posible tragar y tragar todas aquellas emociones y no poder desahogarte de ninguna manera! ¡Odiaba se un vampiro! Todo sería más fácil si fuera una simple humana. Quizás así Jasper realmente me querría…

¡Y si eso fuese así, yo no estaría perdida en medio de este estúpido bosque, huyendo del estúpido mundo que me rodeaba, para encontrar a esa estúpida humana!

En fin, debería intentar calmarme. Enfadándome no voy a conseguir nada. A ver, recapacitemos. Creo que lo mejor sería concentrarme en la estúp… en la chica humana, a ver si tengo alguna visión suya que me ayude a encontrarla.

**________________________OoOoOoOoO_________________________**

**¡¡Hola!!**

**Lo sé, ni me molesto en justificarme… T______T**

**Pero en serio, estuve mal por problemas familiares (aniversario de la muerte de mi abuelito, mi otra abuela enferma…), ¡las clases pueden conmigo!, problemas interno (mi yo feliz quieres salir, pero mi yo dark no la deja!! Y sinceramente la alegría es complicada… Pero estar triste y lamentarte de ti mismo es mucho más fácil… Y soy débil -.-') **

**Bueno en serio gente que ni me molesto en justificarme se que no son muchos los que leen el fic pero pro una sola persona merecería la pena así que no tengo justificación… Los hice esperar y lo siento, pero mi musa con el calor se derrite xP Y por aquí ya pasamos los 30º ¬¬ **

**Así que bueno, se que me gané la fama de incumple promesas number one así que… Naahh me da igual lo que piensen de mí. Voy a seguir subiendo cuando me de la gana xP**

**Pero se les quiere, y se les agradece igual que me sigan y apoyen aún cuando desaparezco… ¡Gracias! Les quiero muchooo**

**Y sin más me despido,**

**Bzots ^3^ **

***…NatsuAlice-Quirky…***


	5. Chapter 5 La pequeña duendecilla

**Disclaimer: **ni Allie, ni Jazz ni ninguno de los personajes son míos, sino de S. Meyer… Créanme, a mi también me cuesta asumirlo… Lo siento Jazz, algún día… Lo prometo =)

**CAPITULO V**

**~~~~ La pequeña duendecilla ~~~~**

**~Jasper POV**

Vale Jasper, recapacita. Y piensa, sobre todo piensa. Piensa en tu pequeña duende. Eres la persona que mejor la conoce. Y precisamente por eso sabes que no sería capaz de hacerle daño ni a una mosca. Y sabes que es demasiado buena y, vale tal vez un poco acaparadora, en cuanto a la atención se refiera, pero no tanto como para montar esa escenita de celos. Por que sabe que eso te hiere. Y sabes perfectamente que eres lo más importante para ella. Y sabes también que cualquier cosa es más importante para ella, que ella misma. Sabes que jamás a sido egoísta y jamás lo será.

Piensa en ella. Eres el que mejor la conoce…

Alice. Alice es tan… ella. Por eso la quiero tanto obviamente, por ser como es. Es tan dulce, tan alegre y vivaz. Irradia paz, tranquilidad y amor a todas horas. Y al contrario de lo que pueda pareces a ojos ajenos la superficialidad no es ni muchos menos uno de sus defectos, ya que siempre, en su pequeña cabecita, había un hueco para los demás. Siempre andaba por aquí y por allá brincando y danzando de un lado para otro, vigilando el futuro, para mantener protegida a su familia. Además los pequeños detalles, cosas que carecen de importancia para los demás, para ella son tan importantes o más que todo lo demás. Y con esto no me refiero a encontrar de vital importancia que los complementos conjunten con el color de los zapatos, sino a que, el más leve soplo de viento, el olor de una pequeña flor en medio de una acera, el revoloteo de un pajarillo al atardecer… Todo ello es muy especial para ella. Lo disfruta como el que más. Y esto se debe, pienso yo, a su don. Éste le permite ver con antelación todo lo que va a ocurrir, le impide disfrutar de los grandes acontecimientos que nos depara la vida, por lo que pos eso se siente tan feliz cuando los pequeños e inesperados detalles la sorprenden.

Otra cosa sorprendente de mi bailarina es lo poco que le preocupa su propio futuro. Su propia vida. Siempre está pendiente y concentrada en el futuro de los que la rodean, en especial el mío; para asegurar nuestra seguridad. Pero, sin embargo, a ella el suyo le importa bien poco. Recuerdo una vez en la que le pregunté por ello.

**Flash Back**

-¿Alice?

Cuando entraba en ese estado de trance pocas veces me atrevía a interrumpirla pero, ¡llevaba así más de tres horas! Tres horas durante las cuales había estado recostado en la pared, sin hacer el más mínimo movimiento. Tres horas durante las cuales mi único entretenimiento había sido observar a mi pequeña bailarina sentada en la cama, con los ojos cerrados y las manos apoyadas sobre la colcha de raso que cubría nuestra cama. Estaba tensa, todos los músculos de su cuerpo se encontraban contraídos o relajados en una perfecta armonía. Y bien era cierto que podía pasarme horas observando la belleza de mi increíble esposa, pero estaba comenzando a asustarme, ya que durante esas más de tres horas su cara no había expresado ningún sentimiento distinto a la concentración.

-¿Alice?- repetí al no obtener respuesta.

Me levanté del suelo y avancé hacia ella. Si no supiera que es imposible juraría que se había quedado durmiendo allí sentada.

-Alice, cariño- dije zarandeándola suavemente.

Me agaché y me puse a su altura. En ese momento abrió sus grandes ojos.

-¡Oh!- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

-Mi amor llevas aquí sentada varias horas- me miró con cara de incredulidad pero a la vez de autosuficiencia.- Me tenías preocupado.

-Perdona, no pretendía alarmarte- me digo con esa perfecta e imborrable sonrisa que siempre le iluminaba el rostro.

-Nada pequeña, no te preocupes. Solo dime, ¿qué estuviste viendo durante tanto tiempo?- me picó la curiosidad del por qué mi esposa había pasado tanto rato apartada de mí, en ese estado de autismo.

-Pues, a decir verdad… ¡Nada!- y una carcajada escapó de sus tiernos labios.

-¿¡Nada!? ¿Llevas más de tres horas viendo nada?- y pensaba que tras tantos años de mi vida junto a Alice, ésta había dejado de sorprenderme.

-Bueno, por eso precisamente me pasé así tanto tiempo, porque no conseguí ver nada- y una sonrisa maliciosa inundó de nuevo su perfecto rostro.

-Alice, sigo sin entender- le dije, esperando que esto le hiciera darme una respuesta más satisfactoria.

-Bueno, es que no es tan fácil, ¿sabes?

Y seguía con las respuestas enigmáticas. Aunque sabía que ella se divertía de lo lindo llevando la control de la conversación y, obviamente, teniéndome a mi en ascuas.

-Alice, sabes que me sobra el tiempo pero no la paciencia- se lo dije de bromeando. No era justo que fuese ella la única que se divirtiera con aquello.

-¡Ay Jazz!- me hizo un puchero, poniéndome esa carita de perrito abandonado bajo la lluvia que tanto me gustaba- ya terminaste con la diversión.

-Tú diversión- le dejé claro- ya nos vamos conociendo Alice, ¿no te parece?

Ella rió ante mi comentario, y yo me uní a su risa. Ambos reímos durante un buen rato y le di un beso y fugaz beso para cerrar nuestro momento íntimo.

-Bueno, está bien- le dije separándome de ella- hubo un nuevo puchero, por haberme separado de ella, pero esta vez lo ignoré- ahora sí, ¿me vas a decir por qué estuviste más de tres horas viendo el futuro, y con ello, separada de mi? Creo que merezco una explicación- le dije haciendo un mohín.

-Está bien, estaba tratando de ver vuestro futuro.

-¿El de quienes?- pregunta retórica, ya que conocía perfectamente la respuesta.

-Pues el tuyo y el del resto de la familia. ¿El de quién si no?- preguntó divertida- ¿sabes? Me di cuenta que desde hace mucho todo está muy tranquilo. No nos hemos visto en problemas desde hace mucho y estaba preocupada- dijo muy seria- Sé que es absurdo pero no estaba tranquila. Trataba de ver si iba a ocurriros algo malo. Ya sabes, últimamente parece que somos un imán para los problemas- dijo para finalizar, intentando desdramatizar la situación.

-Entonces supongo que todo va bien, ¿no? Puesto que no viste nada.

-Ajá, por más que me concentré en cada uno de vosotros por repetidas veces no conseguí ver nada… Y eso es bueno, supongo- dijo resignada.

Y entonces caí en la cuenta.

-¿Y tú?- pregunté al percatarme de que en todo momento habló en segunda persona del plural, y no en primera.

Sus ojos se llenaron de incredulidad.

-Yo, ¿qué?

-¿Que qué ves en tu futuro?

Ahora la incredulidad se volvió confusión.

-No sé, no miré- dijo tan llanamente.

-Y, ¿por qué no miraste el tuyo antes que ningún otro?- su instinto de supervivencia era nulo. Y eso me preocupaba- En fin, es tu vida.

Sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba en una especie de risa maléfica.

-Bueno, supongo que vosotros sois mi vida- dijo feliz- piénsalo, antes de vosotros no era nada, no tenía nada ni nadie por lo que vivir, y si, ahora que lo tengo, os perdiera a alguno de vosotros… dejaría de vivir. Si no por alguien a quien amas, ¿por qué vivir? ¿Para qué? Mi vida no tendría sentido sin vosotros- dijo con un voz tan sumamente dulce…- Así que supongo que, inconscientemente, con el paso de los años, mi prioridad habéis sido vosotros, vuestras vidas, mi vida. En especial la tuya- y al decir esto sentí su vergüenza. Si hubiese podido, en ese momento se habría ruborizado.- Supongo que mi vida pasó a un segundo plano.

-Mi niña- fue lo único que pude decirle, y la estreché con fuerza entre mis brazos. Porque entre nosotros, sobraban las palabras.

**Fin del flash Back**

Así que, bajo ninguna circunstancia, Alice haría nada por ella misma. Por egoísmo. Así que no podía ser hubiese montado esa escenita por llamar la atención o por celos. Para nada. Conocía demasiado bien a mi pequeña.

Entonces por qué había actuado así. ¿Por qué había huido, literalmente, de mí? Lo único que me quedaba por pensar es que yo le hubiese herido de alguna manera. Pero, ¿qué había hecho yo? Durante los últimos días, semanas, ¡años! Me había comportado como siempre. Prestándole toda mi atención posible y desviviéndome por ella. Dándole todo mi amor.

Pero entonces, ¿por qué había huido? No podía haber otra explicación. Yo, queriendo o sin querer, directa o indirectamente, había herido a mi Alice. Y de una manera tan despreciable y dura como para que ella no me hubiese querido contar nada y hubiese optado por salir corriendo.

Así que, tras mucho pensarlo, decidí que la mejor opción para conocer que era lo que había hecho para hacerle daño a mi pequeña era recurrir al mejor lector de mentes que conocía. Mi hermano, Edward.

Salí de la habitación que jamás pensé llegar a experimentar: remordimiento por algo que se suponía que había hecho pero que no sabía muy bien que era. Pero el saber que eso había herido a mi Alice era suficiente para que mi remordimiento y el odio hacia mi mismo aumentase por segundos.

Llegué a la habitación de Edward y entré sin llamar, ya que él, sabía de antemano que estaba allí, y el por qué y para qué estaba.

-¿Edward…?

-Te equivocas- fue lo único que dijo a modo de saludo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

Un "cómo lo sabes" hacia Edward es un "qué leíste en su mente para decir que estoy equivocado"

-Bueno, no es lo que te imaginas. Tú no hiciste nada.

La incertidumbre y la ignorancia de nuevo, acudieron a mi mente.

**________________________OoOoOoOoO_________________________**

**¡Ey! Esta vez no me tardé tanto en subir ¿no? O al menos eso creo xD Mi concepción del tiempo está totalmente desequilibrado…**

**Bueno, pues lo de siempre, que espero que les guste, que dejen reviews y blablabla… Que los personajes de Crepúsculo son de Meyer y no míos obviamente (si no iba a estar yo aquí, en vez de estar viviendo un romance idílico con Jackson Rathbone n/////n) Y poco más de mi rutinaria vida.**

**Bueno solo hacer publicidad xD de mi nuevo fic (el 2º!! ^^) que es una traducción y se llama Alice's Version Of Twilight. El título lo dice todo, ¿no? Pásense si les gusta la idea =)**

**Y nada, mucho besos y agradecimientos a todos los que me leen. ¡¡Gracias mil!!**

***…NatsuAlice-Quirky…***


	6. Chapter 6 Visiones

**Disclaimer: **ni Allie, ni Jazz ni ninguno de los personajes son míos, sino de S. Meyer… Créanme, a mi también me cuesta asumirlo… Lo siento Jazz, algún día… Lo prometo =)

**CAPITULO VI**

**~~~~ Visiones ~~~~**

**~Alice POV**

Si. Y parecía fácil. Lo de "con la práctica se va perfeccionando y se hace más rápido" no estaba hecho para mí.

Llevaba horas, ¡horas! Allí sentada, sobre una mohosa roca de sabe Dios que parte del bosque, junto al río, y bajo aquel permanente cielo encapotado (no debía estar muy lejos de Forks después de todo), intentando ver algo sobre aquella humana.

Y tras varias horas de concentración extrema pensando solo en la dichosa chica y en Jasper junto a ella (lo que me partía mi ponzoñoso corazón) el resultado fue nada. El cero absoluto.

O mi poder se había estropeado después de tanto usarlo, o la muchacha sabía que la estaba buscando y se escondía de mí. ¡Jolines, esto es desesperante!

De acuerdo. Lo intentaré de nuevo por última vez, a ver que ocurre- Alice, por más que te duela, concéntrate en la chica, y a ser posible junto Jazz… Jasper. Piensa en su físico o… o, ¿en qué? Si ni siquiera le había visto la cara…

Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que creía. Está bien, me acuerdo de la ropa que llevaba en mi primera visión: vaqueros gastados, una camisa blanca estampada con tonos malvas y rosáceos, y unas zapatillas converse blancas a juego con el estrecho cinturón que le rodeaba su delgada cintura…

¡Bingo! Las imágenes comenzaban a amontonarse en mi cabeza después de haberlas estado buscando durante horas.

**Visión**

_El cine. Bueno, más bien la salida de una de las salas de cine._

_Ahora ambos estaban de frente. Se encontraban algo alejados pero pude distinguir más o menos sus rostros. _

_Primero me detuve en Jasper. Mala idea. El dolor dentro de mi pecho incrementó de manera considerable._

_Mejor pasaba a mi segunda opción.: la chica. Así, de lejos se veía bonita. Más que bonita, debía admitir. Su piel era blanca y, dado que se encontraban en las salas de cine del centro comercial de Port Angeles, deduje que la chica no andaba lejos. Probablemente incluso viviría en el propio Forks. Tenía el pelo castaño, o tal vez pelirrojo. No lo distinguí bien. Al menos no era rubia, eso me consolaba… en parte. Ojos grandes, aunque no pude apreciar bien su color, pero eran oscuros. Rasgos dulces y tiernos: boca pequeña con labios carnosos, nariz respingona y pequeña, barbilla poco marcada, pómulos definidos y mejillas sonrosadas. Era más linda que la mayoría de las chicas comunes. Jasper no era tonto, por supuesto. En cuanto a su figura, era esbelta, delgada, pero no en exceso. Constitución normal diría yo. Busto acorde a su altura y peso. Edad… parecía bastante joven. Demasiado según mi parecer. No creo que pasara los 15 ó 16. A los 20 no llegaba seguro vamos. _

_Se veían felices. Su conversación giraba en torno a la película que acababan de ver._

_-¿Te a gustado?- preguntaba la chica_

_-Si claro, estuvo muy bonita. Sobre todo el final- Jasper no valida para eso de las mentiras piadosas. Lo conocía demasiado. Lo que pasa es que yo siempre me hacía la convencida._

_-¡Ay vamos! ¡No me mientas! Se que preferirías haber entrado a ver esa de asesinos a sueldo-. Vaya, la chica tampoco dejó pasar por alto la indudable incapacidad de mi esposo a la hora de mentir._

_-No, en serio…- la mirada de odio de ella le hizo rectificar- bueno… No te niego que me hubiera gustado verla. Pero tal vez solo o con Emmett. Sabes que se enfadaría si la viera sin él- la chica parecía empezar a ceder- Además, sabes que contigo prefiero ver comedias románticas-. Miró a la chica y esta le sonrió complacida._

_-Pero me sigo sintiendo mal. Tal vez recordaste cosas…- viendo que él ni se inmutaba decidió ir al grano- ¿no te acordaste de Alice viendo este tipo de película?_

_Su mirada detonó ciento grado de culpa. Pero Jasper le brindó una alegre sonrisa._

_-Ahora soy todo tuyo pequeña.- Y besó su frente con ternura a la vez que acariciaba su mejilla._

**Fin de la visión**

Agua. Una gota de agua mojó mi pequeña nariz. Y a continuación otra calló en mi mejilla y recorrió mis pómulos hasta morir en mi barbilla. Tras estas dos primeras varías más comenzaron a golpetear mi cara y el resto de mi cuerpo. Y gracias a ellas desperté de mi ensimismamiento y regresé al mundo real, apartando la vista de mi hiriente visión, justo en el mejor momento. Y también el más doloroso.

Me llevó un rato asimilar lo que había visto. Tras ver a la chica y el lugar en el que estaban comprendí que no tendría que alejarme del pueblo para encontrarla sino más bien al contrario, adentrarme en él, recorrer cada una de sus calles. Como mucho, debería irme a Port Angeles o a Seattle para encontrar a mi "sustituta".

Otro dato revelador que la visión me había dado era el hecho de que la chica conocía perfectamente a Emmett. Y con ello al resto de la familia. Y eso me dio que pensar. ¿Qué pensarían ellos? Obviamente no objetarían nada respecto al hecho de que fuera una humana. Bella era la prueba viviente de ello. Pero, ¿y en cuanto a mí? ¿Me dejarían ir así, sin más? ¿Permitirían que alguien ocupara mi lugar en la mansión Cullen? Era la felicidad de un hijo por la de otro. Y obviamente en el mismo instante en el que salté por la ventana de mi cuarto, dejando tras ella a Jasper; renuncié a la mía. Supongo que ellos lo entenderán.

Y entonces mi di cuenta de que no solo me dolía dejar a Jasper, sino también dejar atrás mi familia. ¿Cómo se lo tomarían? Supongo que sería un drama general. Me imagino a Bella llorando a todas hora (es muy inestable emocionalmente hablando, y además la única que puede derramar lágrimas…) y a los demás consolándola y consolándose ellos mismos. Y los demás, supongo que sería una mezcla de decepción y odio entre todos. Y Jasper… tristeza al principio, pero luego se alegría por haberse quitado un peso de encima. ¿No?

Es difícil explicarlo, pero estaba justo pensando en esto cuando me di cuenta de que las gotitas de lluvia habían pasado a cubrir todo mi cuerpo. O sea, que estaba empapada. Había quedado tan absorta en mis pensamientos que ni me había dado cuenta que le chirimiri de agua se había convertido en una tormenta que estaba descargando toda su furia sobre el bosque.

Agua de nuevo. Sentir las ropas empapadas pegadas a mi piel no hacía nada más que recordarme aquella noche. Aquella primera noche junto a Jasper. El agua siempre me lo recordaba.

Me abracé a mi misma y pude notas más aún la humedad de mi cuerpo, y recordé sus caricias, tiernas, dulces y húmedas, sobre todo húmedas. Los recuerdos siempre llegan en los peores momentos, y en mi caso siempre llegan con la lluvia y el agua.

Y de pronto comprendí, que un recuerdo, que un día fue el más feliz de mi vida, de golpe y porrazo se había convertido en el más cruel y doloroso que jamás podría recordar.

Entonces, sin buscarlo ni desearlo una nueva visión se interpuso ante mi vista.

**Visión**

_Jasper corría a toda prisa, como si la vida le fuese en ello. Conocía muy bien el paisaje: los alrededores de Forks, el bosque. Dirección: desconocida, dado que mi orientación era nula, no sabía si se dirigía hacia el norte o hacia el sur, este u oeste. Corría tan rápido que apenas sí fui capaz de distinguir las gotas de agua que danzaban y caían a su alrededor con extrema virulencia. Su cara era impasible, pétrea, marmórea. Fui incapaz de descifrar ninguna emoción que no fuera tristeza y ansiedad._

**Fin de la visión**

El momento no tardaría en producirse, porque la tormenta estaba comenzando a llegar a su clímax. Pero lo que más preocupada me tenía era el motivo de su carrera, por medio del bosque en ese preciso momento y bajo esa lluvia torrencial… ¡Oh, oh! ¿¡No estará pensando en buscarme verdad!? Sabes que si Alice, no trates de engañarte a ti misma, tiene un corazón que, tal vez esté muerto, pero no le coge en el pecho.

¡Oh Dios! ¿Cómo no quererle y odiarle al mismo tiempo? Quererle por preocuparse tanto por mí, a pesar de haberlo dejado tirado, solo y sin ninguna explicación. Y odiarle por ser tan dichosamente entrometido y no dejarme solucionarle la vida. ¿¡Por qué los hombres no hacían nada más que complicar siempre las cosas!? Nota mental: cuando todo acabe, comprarme un gato para que me haga compañía. ¡Con un hombre en mi vida ya tuve suficiente!

De acuerdo, Alice, tonterías aparte. Toca concentrarse en como esquivar a Jasper. Y vas con un punto de ventaja, así que aprovéchalo.

**________________________OoOoOoOoO_________________________**

**¡Eooo! ¿Qué tal? Esta vez si que no me tardé, y eso fue debido, en parte, a la cantidad de reviews, alertas y favoritos que recibió la historia -^^- Estoy muy entusiasmada con ello. De todas formas el hecho de que ya estoy de vacaciones también es de gran relevancia. Espero poder actualizar así de seguido (o más) a partir de ahora, pues me siento inspirada :D**

**A propósito de eso, estaré una semanita fuera, de viaje, así que no podré actualizar hasta el fin de semana que viene. Espero que lo entiendan. Pero prometo que en cuanto llegue tendrá aquí el séptimo capítulo =)**

**Aparte de eso, nada más. Todo sigue con normalidad. Pensé en subir primero el cap de Jasper POV, para que vean hasta que punto sabe Edward sobre Alice y qué le contará a Jasper, pero luego dije… Naah, prefiero seguir como hasta ahora alternado un Jazz POV y un Allie POV y de paso los dejo con la intriga no? Así es más divertido n//////n por lo menos para mí xD**

**No se enfaden por esto último y dejen algún review pleaseeee!!**

**Muchisisísimas gracias por leer y besos!!! ^3^**

***…NatsuAlice-Quirky…***


	7. Chapter 7 Nervios a flor de piel

**Disclaimer: **ni Allie, ni Jazz ni ninguno de los personajes son míos, sino de S. Meyer… Créanme, a mi también me cuesta asumirlo… Lo siento Jazz, algún día… Lo prometo =)

**CAPITULO VII**

**~~~~ Nervios a flor de piel ~~~~**

**~Jasper POV**

_-¿Edward…?_

_-Te equivocas- fue lo único que dijo a modo de saludo._

_-¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_Un "cómo lo sabes" hacia Edward es un "qué leíste en su mente para decir que estoy equivocado"_

_-Bueno, no es lo que te imaginas. Tú no hiciste nada._

_La incertidumbre y la ignorancia de nuevo, acudieron a mi mente._

_---_

-¿Y en qué se supone que estoy equivocado?- vale ahora la curiosidad era mi principal amigo.

-En todo, bueno… Quizás en algo no, pero… No de la manera que estás pensando…-genial, ahora resulta que tengo un hermano filósofo.

-Edward, deja los juegos de palabras y ve directo al grano, Alice está por ahí perdida y muy dolida por algo que escapa a mi visión de las cosas.

Algo de lo que dije pareció hacerle reaccionar, por fin. Su cara tomó una expresión que difícilmente fui capaz de interpretar como, ¿ironía?

-Vaya, es gracioso, has dicho la palabra clave: "visión"

Se me calló el mundo a los pies. Visión. ¡Claro, eso era! ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes? Una de las visiones de Alice tenía la culpa de su angustia y dolor. Décadas y décadas juntos y caigo ahora en la cuenta de que mi pequeña tiene visiones…

¿Eh? Una risa interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-No tiene ni pizca de gracia Edward.

-Es que me hizo verdadera gracia el que no pensaras desde un principio en la posibilidad de que una visión fuese la causante de este embrollo. Te hacía más listo hermanito.

Vale ahora si que estaba furioso, y no solo conmigo mismo, sino también con el dichoso sabiondo de mi hermano. Apreté los puños intentando contener mi impulso de abalanzarme sobre él y destrozarle esa linda cara suya de metomentodo.

-Edward…- escupí su nombre con rabia, para dejarle claro que no jugara conmigo ni con los sentimientos de Alice.

-Está bien hermano, tranquilo. No creí que te fueras a enfadar por algo tan simple.

Vale. Mi paciencia tenía un límite y había rozado el borde. Gruñí con todas mis fuerzas y me abalancé sobre él.

-Escúchame bien, Edward: es la felicidad de mi mujer lo que está en juego. ¡Sea lo que sea lo que le haya hecho irse tú lo sabes y si te importa lo más mínimo tu hermana dime de una vez qué le a pasado!

Vaya, parece que el hecho de golpearle le había hecho reaccionar.

-Tranquilo Jasper, lo siento- parecía arrepentido de verdad…- Pero si de verdad creyera que mi hermana está en peligro yo mismo habría ido a buscarte y a contarte todo lo que ha pasado por su mente en las últimas horas. Sabes que después de Bella, es la persona que más quiero en este mundo.

-Lo sé, y lo siento… pero compréndeme…- le dije algo arrepentido por mi reacción.

-Lo hago, en serio. Y también a mi hermana… Y se que necesita reflexionar y darse cuenta ella solita de que ¡lo que ha visto es una estupidez!

-¿Edward?- seguía yéndose por las ramas.

-Está bien, voy, voy; tranquilo…- se sentó y acomodó para contarme lo que parecía una larga historia.

-Te escucho.

-Alice, y no te alteres por lo que te voy a decir, ha visto como tu salías con otra chica. Es decir, que tenía una nueva pareja. O sea, que la dejabas a ella por otra…

No se en qué momento dejé de escuchar el parloteo de Edward. Mi mente se nubló, mi cuerpo entero colapsó. Me sentí inerte, muerto realmente por primera vez en siglos… ¿¡Que yo había hecho qué!? No, no; mejor dicho… ¿¡Que yo haría qué!? Pero cómo, ¿cómo podía yo llegar a ser tan ruin? Pero lo peor de todo no era el como ni el porqué ni el con quién, sino Alice.

Pobre… pero pobre Alice. Qué había hecho ella para merecer tanto desprecio por mi parte. Ahora el odio que minutos antes sentía hacia mi mismo aumentó de manera considerable hasta volverse furia y desprecio. No me la merecía. Desde un principio sabía que mi pequeña duende me quedaba grande. No. Ni yo me la merecía a ella ni ella se merecía el estar con alguien tan miserable como yo. Debí haberla dejado ser feliz hacía ya mucho tiempo… Pero no. Esa no era ahora la cuestión. Ya hablaría con ella sobre eso en otro momento, cuando estuviese a mi lado. Primero debía encontrarla y aclarar las cosas con ella…

- Vamos, hablando en plata, que le ponías los cuernos, pum, caput, vuestra relación había terminado, todos estos años se perdían y eran remplazados…

El monólogo de Edward seguía, pero yo era incapaz de entender palabra. Si estuviera hablando en chino hubiese comprendido lo mismo. Era imposible escuchar nada con el cúmulo de sentimientos que se estaba forjando en mi interior.

Primero pensé en Alice y en su dolor. Me imaginé en su situación y me entraron escalofríos: si Alice me dejara por otro, y encima yo lo contemplase con antelación y tuviese que fingir que todo va bien… No podría, sencillamente, no podría. ¡Explotaría! Sería horrible.

Eso lo primero, pero después vino algo peor, y en donde estaba la verdadera cuestión del asunto: si Alice lo había visto… ¿Se supone que tendría que pasar? No, ¿verdad? Las visiones de Alice son subjetivas. Ella lo sabe mejor que nadie. Entones, ¿por qué no lo había hablado conmigo antes de salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo? Bueno imagino que sería una situación un poco violenta: "Oye cariño, ¿tienes pensado irte con otra y dejarme tirada y con el corazón roto en las próximas semana?" Si en ese sentido entendía que no me hubiese dicho nada pero, ¿por qué anticiparse a los acontecimientos? En fin, yo aún no he hecho nada…

Esto, un momento… ¿Estoy dando por hecho que voy a dejar a Alice? ¡Arg! Esto superaba a mis fuerzas, tanto sentimiento junto me iba ha hacer reventar. Bajo ningún concepto dejaría a Alice, ni tendría intención de hacerlo, ¡ni siquiera de pensarlo! Entonces, ¿por qué narices había visto eso mismo en una visión?

Vale, basta de perder tiempo. No importa el como podría pasar o haber pasado. Lo importante es que Alice no está, se ha ido por algo que no he hecho y no estoy dispuesto a ser juzgado por ello. Así que lo realmente vital es intentar entender a mi mujer. Puedo llegar a comprender el porqué de su huida. Se sentía confundida, distorsionada por algo en lo que jamás pudo llegar siquiera a imaginar, y también atemorizada por su mayor miedo: el verse sola, abandonada y despreciada por los que más quiere, nuevamente. Así que es normal que tanto dolor la hiciese actuar de manera inconsciente y que su manera de auto protegerse fuese el salir corriendo y huir de la realidad.

Pero otra vez me desviaba de lo verdaderamente esencial. No importaba lo que había hecho ni porqué. Lo realmente importante era encontrarla y solucionar las cosas antes de que este malentendido se convierta en algo más serio. Debo recuperar a mi pequeña.

-Creo que fui bastante claro, hermano. Tú con otra y Alice sola. No es difícil de entender, pero si de asimilar. La verdad no se de donde se sacó la idea la monstruito pero…

-Edward, para- parecía que le daban cuerda… En todo el rato en el que mis reflexiones había ocupado mi mente el había seguido hablando y echándome en cara algo que aún no había hecho y que no tenía pensado hacer jamás.

-¿Lo entendiste ya?- un rayo de orgullo procedente de él me inundó por completo.

-Edward, de verdad…- entonces lo entendí todo. ¡Claro! ¡Él solo pretendía hacerme ver, repitiéndolo una y otra vez, que era imposible que yo dejara a Alice! Fuese lo que fuese lo que había visto no tenía sentido. Era simplemente algo que jamás ocurriría. Durante todo este tiempo solo había intentado hacerme sentir mejor con sus bromas y distraerme para que no pensara todo lo complicado de la situación y sobre todo en Alice.

Cuando vio (o más bien leyó en mi mente) que lo había entendido me sonrió con complacencia.

-Me alegra que haya funcionado en parte. Sabes que te aprecio demasiado como para hacerte sufrir de esa manera y más en esta situación- le odié por se tan condenadamente listo- ahora corre. Por fin te diste cuenta de que nada importa. Solo ella. Ya habrá tiempo de meditar las cosas más tarde. Ahora solo ve a su encuentro y hazle ver que ella es tu único amor y que no vives por nada más que por verla sonreír cada día- no sabía como expresarle mi agradecimiento por todo lo que había hecho por mí, por nosotros, mientras yo le odiaba pensando que solo se divertía a costa de mi sufrimiento- No digas nada. Solo corre, búscala y cuando la encuentres: ámala.

No era capaz de expresar mi agradecimiento con palabras así que le abracé y le mandé una oleada de cariño. Pude sentir su halago y eso me complació.

-Gracias hermano, te debo una.

-Solo corre- fue toda su respuesta.

Y no pude hacer otra cosa que obedecerle. Fui hacia mi cuarto y desde allí salté por la ventana repitiendo el movimiento que horas antes había hecho Alice. Caí al suelo y me concentré en su olor. Había empezado a llover y me resultaría más complicado seguir su rastro. Pero nada, ni siquiera la lluvia más torrencial, me impediría reconocer el dulce olor de mi pequeña. No sería difícil dar con ella.

Y sin pensármelo dos veces corrí lo más rápido que pude siguiendo su olor, el dulce aroma de mi amor.

**________________________OoOoOoOoO_________________________**

**Perdón, me retrasé un poco, pero es que me surgió un viaje inesperado y me fui por ahí todo el finde =) Ya se que ustedes no se alegran pero yo me lo he pasado chachi pirulí :D **

**Agradecimientos a todos los que leen ¡Muchísimas gracias! ^^ A ver si no hay ningún altercado más y puedo subir más rápido… Pero no se quejen ¬¬ Hay quien tarda más :P**

**Besitos ^3^**

***…NatsuAlice-Quirky…***


	8. Chapter 8 Reencuentro I

**Disclaimer: **ni Allie, ni Jazz ni ninguno de los personajes son míos, sino de S. Meyer… Créanme, a mi también me cuesta asumirlo… Lo siento Jazz, algún día… Lo prometo =)

**CAPITULO VIII**

**~~~~ Reencuentro I ~~~~**

**~Alice POV**

La verdad no tenía ni la más remota idea de que hacer. Huir sería lo más acertado desde luego pero, ¿a dónde? La chica se encontraba en Forks o en sus alrededores, no tenía sentido salirse de ese perímetro de búsqueda. Por otra parte la lluvia borraría mi rastro con mayor rapidez pero… Probablemente Jasper ya venía en mi busca y el agua no habría borrado mi olor con tanta rapidez.

Además, ¿Qué sentido tendría el huir de él? Conocía a Jasper demasiado bien, y me seguiría hasta el fin del mundo si hiciese falta, y unos cuantos kilómetros más que menos no serían un impedimento. A parte, con mi comportamiento solo estaba demostrando una falta de madurez impropia de mi edad. Huir del problema no hacía que este se desvaneciese…

Se supone que está predestinado a enamorarse de esa chica humana, así que no necesita mi ayuda para encontrarla, ¿no? Mi "genial" plan para encontrar a la humana no era tan perfecto como yo pensaba después de todo. De todas forman, ¿qué esperaba hacer en el hipotético caso de que la encontrase? Presentarme educadamente y decirle: "Hola, me llamo Alice. Soy la ahora ex novia de tu futuro amor, si quieres vente conmigo que te lo presento…" No tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

Igualmente tendría que volver a verle, o al menos tendría que regresar a la casa de los Cullen, a por mis ropas… A por mi gran ropero… No podía dejarlo allí, ¡bastante tenía ya con lo mío! Y por su puesto mi preciado Porsche se vendría también conmigo. Así que no era un adiós definitivo. Tendríamos que volver a vernos. Y mejor ahora, a solas, que con toda la familia al completo mirando, y un molesto hermano lee mentes que no dejaría nada a la intimidad.

Así que decidido. Le esperaría allí, sentada en aquella roca al borde del río, y enfrentaría el problema cara a cara. Se lo contaría todo. No tenía sentido alargar más la cosa. Quizás pudiera despedirme de él en condiciones y su último recuerdo mío no sería el de una loca saltando por una ventana, sino el aquella chica que un día lluvioso como el de hoy le entregó su corazón a través de un apretón de manos en una cafetería de Philadelphia.

Tal y como me imaginaba Jasper no tardó ni unos minutos en llegar. Se quedó parado bajo la sombra de uno de los árboles más frondosos, cobijándose así de la lluvia, que a mí me tenía empapada. Se mantenía cauteloso, no sabía si acercarse a mí o quedarse donde estaba esperando que reaccionase de alguna manera, que mostrase alguna señal de estar viva y de que era consciente del mundo que me rodeaba.

Pero mi única reacción fue mirarle. Observar aquel hermoso rostro, tan sobrenaturalmente bello, que la lengua no concebía palabras para describirlo. Sus preciosos cabellos color miel le envolvían el rostro y dulcificaban aún más sus perfectas facciones. Le caía ondulado sobre los blanquecinos pómulos, ya que apenas se le había mojado con la lluvia, debido a su velocidad corriendo. Cuando reuní el valor suficiente como para mirarle a los ojos, no descubrí nada bueno. Era peor de lo que jamás pude imaginar.

Creí que lo que más me dolería sería el volver a verle. Pero me equivocaba. Lo peor no era el dolor que yo sufriría cuando le viera. Lo peor era contemplar la angustia y el sufrimiento que reflejaban su mirada.

Me invadió la pena por verle así pero también la incertidumbre. ¿Por qué la tristeza pesaba tanto es sus ojos? En fin, yo lo había dejado, ahora debería ser feliz, ¿no? Ya no era su responsabilidad, ni una carga para él. Es más, yo me había marchado por propia voluntad, no tenía que ser tan extremadamente caballeroso como para venir a buscarme y preguntarme que me pasaba. Éramos más maduros que eso, ¿no? O tal vez no…

Volví a concentrar mi mirada en él, y observé como su tristeza y su dolor aumentó con alarmante rapidez cuando clavé mis ojos en los suyos. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso le dolía mirarme? ¿Tan fea estaba? ¿Tanto habían deteriorado mi aspecto la lluvia y mi abrumante pesar? Eso me dolió aún más y también a él… ¡Oh, vaya! Alice eres realmente estúpida. ¡Olvidaste que Jasper es empático o qué! Siente tu dolor y por lo tanto el también está dolido. Y si tu te entristeces más pues el te secunda. ¡Menuda genio estás hecha!

El sigue sintiendo lo mismo por ti, o sea, ¡nada! No ha venido a buscarte por que te ame. No ha venido a buscarte por que le importes. No ha venido en tu busca por que quiera que vuelvas con él. Simplemente viene a buscarte por cortesía. ¡Dichosa caballerosidad! Además, ¿Qué pensarían el resto de los Cullen cuando se percatasen de que habías desaparecido y de que él no había intentado seguirte y encontrarte? Obvio alguien tenía que dar contigo y le tocó a él la papeleta.

Esto hizo que me retorciese de dolor. Me acurruqué en la incomoda roca y abracé mis piernas con los brazos para evitar chillar de dolor. Jasper se percató y corrió hacia mí. Antes de que pudiese siquiera reaccionar su mano acariciaba suavemente mis cabellos intentando darme consuelo.

¡A la porra con mis estúpidos sentimientos y mi egocentrismo! Mi único objetivo ahora era la felicidad de Jasper, no la mía. Eso era algo que me quedaba demasiado grande, y no precisamente por mi corta altura.

Había esperado allí a Jasper para contarle todo lo que él quería saber sobre mi comportamiento y dejando claras cuales eran mis prioridades y cuales eran las suyas: las mías encontrar a su chica y si él lo prefería, irme y dejarle el camino libre para que él solito la encontrara; las suyas, como bien he dicho encontrar a su amor.

Así que, me armé de todo el valor al que me pude aferrar, hinqué las uñas en la dura y fría roca con el objeto de aguantar el tipo la máximo posible, y levanté la cabeza hacia él, para encontrarme con su mirada, y enfrentarme a mi dolor, y con ello, a la verdad.

**________________________OoOoOoOoO_________________________**

**Lo sé, lo sé; me quedó algo corto, y sé que me matarán por dejarlo así, de verdad que quería haberlo escrito mejor, y haberlo hecho más largo pero el tiempo es oro, y el mío es muy limitado. Estoy liadísima y mañana tengo clases de pintura bien tempranito así que era subir esto (con sus imperfecciones) ahora, o nada hasta pasado mañana (porque el día que me espera mañana es movidito), así que espero que no sean demasiado críticos conmigo, y dejen algún review de ánimo, o de consuelo… T^T**

**Os agradezco el apoyo y vuestro seguimiento a todos los que leéis y sobre todo a los que os molestáis en dejarme un comentario. Por corto que sea ¡siempre anima cantidad!**

**¡Bezotes! ^3^**

***…NatsuAlice-Quirky…***


	9. Chapter 9 Reencuentro II

**Disclaimer: **ni Allie, ni Jazz ni ninguno de los personajes son míos, sino de S. Meyer… Créanme, a mi también me cuesta asumirlo… Lo siento Jazz, algún día… Lo prometo =)

**CAPITULO IX**

**~~~~ Reencuentro II ~~~~**

**~Jasper POV**

No podía dejarla ir. Jamás. Tenía que correr como si la vida me fuese en ello. Porque en realidad se me iba, mi Alice se me escapaba de las manos, al igual que las persistentes gotas de lluvia que caían y resbalaban por mi cuerpo.

Corría a tal velocidad que, sin darme cuenta, empecé a jadear. Obviamente no por la carrera, sino por la angustia de ver que quizás no fuese capaz de seguir su rastro hasta encontrarla, que tal vez la lluvia me jugaría una mala pasada borrándolo, o que, a lo mejor mis sentidos no estuviesen todo lo finos que deberían estar debido a mi preocupación y a mis prisas por dar con ella.

Necesitaba aclarar la situación. No podía dejar de sentirme culpable por lo que le ocurría a mi pequeña. Yo era la causa de su dolor. Sí, indirectamente pero, lo era. ¡Oh, niña tonta! ¿Cómo puede pensar algo así? ¿Tan poca fe tiene depositada en mí… y en ella misma? Parece que desconoce el efecto que mi persona cada vez que me mira, se ríe o "danza" a mi alrededor.

Es algo completamente insufrible, el ver en lo que todo puede acabar por un simple malentendido. Me importaba bien poco lo que hubiese visto porque estaba claramente equivocada. Yo jamás me separaría de ella, siempre y cuando Alice me quisiera a su lado. Mientras tanto, seguiré a su lado todos y cada uno de los días de mi existencia. La seguiré cada segundo, a cada paso que dé.

¡Bien! El rastro se estaba haciendo cada vez más fuerte, ya podía olerla con claridad. ¡No estaba todo perdido! Mis presagios no se habían echo realidad. Ahora sí, podría hablar con ella y aclararlo todo. Me abriría el pecho y me sacaría el corazón si fuera necesario para demostrarle que la amaba, ahora y por siempre.

Atisbé que el sendero entre los árboles daba paso a un pequeño llano, junto al río. Y la vi. Sentada en una alta roca. Sus delgados bracitos le caían lacios a cada lado de los costados, y sus cortas piernas colgaban en el aire a pocos centímetros del suelo.

Me miraba con ojos inquisidores. Parecía que estaba esperándome. Pero no se levantó. No vino a mi encuentro. Es más, parecía no haberse percatado siquiera de mi llegada. No movió ni un solo músculo de su ahora inerte cuerpo. Su cara no cambió de expresión. Entonces me percaté de que no era a mí a quien miraba. Simplemente observaba la nada. Veía a través de mi cuerpo.

Entonces pareció cambiar algo en el fondo de sus ojos y sus pupilas se concentraron en mí. Todo esto sin el más mínimo movimiento de su cuerpo. Así que solo pude quedarme quieto. Permanecer inmóvil hasta que ella mostrara algún tipo de reacción, hasta que estuviese lista para hablar.

Y no supe que hacer. Me quedé ahí parado, mirándola. Me parecía tan efímera, tan voluble. Tenía la impresión de que ante cualquier mínimo movimiento desaparecería. Saldría corriendo y no tendría oportunidad de volver a verla.

Así que mientras esperaba que dejase a sus pensamientos volver a este mundo solo la mire. Aunque la palabra "solo" no sea un término apropiado para mi actividad, ya que el contemplar su arrebatadora belleza era más de lo que pudiese desear.

Estaba completamente empapada, y su ropa se ceñía a su cuerpo, adaptándose a cada una de sus suaves curvas, siguiéndolas e insinuándolas, dejando nada a la imaginación. Sus perfectos, rosados y carnosos labios se encontraban entre abiertos, dejando que las pequeñas gotas de lluvia le gotearan desde el labio superior hasta el inferior, surcando las comisuras de sus labios, dándole un aire de salvajismo y dulzura a la vez que se me hacía realmente irresistible. Su pequeña nariz, poblada de pecas estaba arrugada reflejando en su rostro cierta consternación y sus cortos cabellos estaban ahora pegados a sus mejillas, debido al agua, dándole una apariencia totalmente infantil. Sus grandes ojos dorados, habitualmente derrochadores de alegría, no reflejaban en ese momento nada que yo hubiese deseado ver jamás en su rostro: dolor.

Era una imagen desoladora. Ella, tan menuda, tan pequeña, sola, desolada y abandonada en medio del bosque y empapada por la lluvia… Rota de dolor. Y todo por mi culpa, por no haber sabido prever su sufrimiento a tiempo, y haberla sabido consolar. ¡Esta angustia era insoportable! ¡No podía verla así ni un minuto más!

Decidí avanzar hacia ella, pero justo en ese momento vi como me volvía a dirigir la mirada con especial atención, mirándome con dureza. ¿Acaso vio que me iba a acercar a ella y me previno para no hacerlo? De acuerdo, esperaré.

Cada segundo que pasaba se me hacía eterno. Y cada vez su dolor era mayor. Podía notar como me miraba acusadoramente y pude sentir y ver en su rostro, cada vez con mayor intensidad, la agonía que estaba viviendo. ¿Qué estaría pensando en estos momentos para sentirse así de dolida? ¿Me estará odiando? Pero, ¿cómo? Por mucho que creyese en la posibilidad de que la fuera a dejar por otra no tenía motivos para ponerse así por algo que aún no había ocurrido. Además sabe que sus visiones son subjetivas, ella antes que nadie debió pensar en la posibilidad del error, y no juzgar antes de tiempo.

Su dolor, y con ello el mío, llegó al clímax. Sentía como los dos estábamos a punto de rompernos en pedazos. Alice se hizo un ovillo sobre la roca flexionando las rodillas sobre su cuerpo y rodeándoselas con los brazos, a la vez que enterraba la cabeza en el hueco perfecto círculo que formaban sus brazos; intentando evitar romperse en pedazos.

Bien, aquello tenía un límite, y se había sobrepasado hacía bastante. No podía seguir dejando que Alice sufriera de ese modo. Era mi niña, no era justo que sufriera por mi culpa. Debía sacar a Alice de su error lo antes posible, me da igual lo mucho que me odiara en esos momentos, tenía que se capaz de mirarla a los ojos y decirle todo lo que sentía por ella. Debía comportarme como un hombre, como un caballero, pero sobre todo, debía comportarme como su marido que era.

Así que, valiéndome de todo mi coraje, apreté los puños, respiré con profundidad y luego relajé todo mi cuerpo, con el fin de afrontar aquello con la mayor tranquilidad posible. Alice no se merecía que estuviese tenso, ni que fuese descortés. Debía ser el Jasper que ella conocía y amaba. De modo que, sin mayor dilación, levanté la vista del suelo y la enfoqué en el rostro más bello del universo; enfrentándome a Alice, a mis verdaderos sentimientos, a la verdad.

**________________________OoOoOoOoO_________________________**

**Bueno aquí la continuación. Es el mismo capítulo pero claro desde el punto de vista de Jasper. Me siento muy… rara, no se si a vosotros os pasará lo mismo, cuando leo las dos versiones, la de Alice y la de Jazz, y veo cuánto se puede malinterpretar la realidad, y lo fácil que resulta romper el más verdadero de los amores, y cuando a sido realmente difícil forjarlo. T^T Lo sé, soy una romántica empedernida xD **

**Ains, bueno el final se acerca =)**

**Os agradezco el apoyo y vuestro seguimiento a todos los que leéis y sobre todo a los que os molestáis en dejarme un comentario. Por corto que sea ¡siempre anima cantidad!**

**¡Bezotes! ^3^**

***…NatsuAlice-Quirky…***


	10. Chapter 10 Acontecimiento inesperado

**Disclaimer: **ni Allie, ni Jazz ni ninguno de los personajes son míos, sino de S. Meyer… Créanme, a mi también me cuesta asumirlo… Lo siento Jazz, algún día… Lo prometo =)

**CAPITULO X**

**~~~~ Acontecimiento inesperado ~~~~**

**~Alice POV**

Cuando alcé la vista Jasper me estaba mirando. Y supe que era el momento. Ahora o nunca.

Me levanté con un temor que hacía que me temblara todo el cuerpo. Anduve con paso vacilante hacia él, pero apenas di un par de pasos y Jasper ya estaba a diez escasos centímetros de mi cuerpo. Ambos inhalábamos el aire que escapaba de la respiración agitada del otro. Mi nariz aplaudió de alegría al percibir de nuevo su dulce y apetecible olor.

Me odiaré por ello el resto de mi existencia, pero mi única respuesta posible en esos momentos fue hacerle caso al impulso que nació en mi pecho y rechazar la lógica de mi mente, que me decía a gritos que antes debería beber la sangre de cien humanos que hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Así que, como la carne es débil, me aferré con toda mi alma a ese impulso que nacía en mi interior y me lancé a sus brazos. Lo estreché con tal fuerza que deseé no haberle hecho daño. El tacto de su frío y duro pecho contra el mío casi me hizo desfallecer de alegría. Sus musculosos brazos me acogieron de buena gana y me acurrucaron más aún en su pecho. Mi silueta se amoldaba perfectamente a la suya. Como si ambos fuésemos el molde perfecto de donde habían extraído al otro. Dos piezas que encajaban con la misma precisión que las de un puzzle.

Allí abrazados parecía como si nada hubiese pasado. Como si yo nunca hubiese tenido una estúpida visión. Como si nunca hubiese saltado por una ventana dejando a Jasper con la palabra en la boca. Como si aún sintiésemos algo el uno por el otro. Como si aún fuésemos una pareja.

Este pensamiento me hizo despertar de mi sueño de cuento de hadas. Al instante una corriente eléctrica pareció recorrer mi cuerpo, devolviéndome al mundo real, urgiéndome a que tomase cartas en el asunto y aquello quedara zanjado de una vez por todas.

-Jazz… Jasper.- Me obligué a decir. Ya no era "mi Jazz". Ahora simplemente era Jasper, como cualquier otra persona lo conocía.

-Shh… No digas nada. No estropees el momento. Ya habrá tiempo para las palabras después. Ahora solo, déjame sentirte.-Su voz no podía ser más suave y angelical.

Primero me sentí aliviada de que el momento no concluyese y de poder seguir entre sus brazos.

Pero luego me desconcertó más que otra cosa. ¿¡Qué quería que le dejara qué!? Si no había entendido mal quería "sentirme". Vale, yo no sabría mucho de sentimientos, el era el empático a fin de cuentas, pero tenía claro que la dulzura, la comprensión y el entendimiento no deberían sentirse por alguien a quien no amas, ¿no? Y más cuando lo que quieres es librarte de esa persona…

Ya no sabía si me dolía más el saber que no me quería, o el no ser capaz de comprender por mi misma lo enrevesado de la situación.

Por ello decidí dejar de buscarle sentido a las cosas, ya que hasta ahora no me había dado resultado, y me limité a disfrutar del momento, sabedora de que sería la última vez que estaría tan cerca de Jasper.

Tras unos minutos me parecieron apenas una fracción de segundo Jasper me tomó por los brazos y me separó unos centímetros de él, pero sin soltarme en ningún momento. Yo mantenía la vista fija en su pecho incapaz de mirarle a la cara por miedo a leer la verdad en su rostro. Pero él me tomó por la barbilla y me hizo alzar el rostro hacia arriba para mirarle. Observó mi cara y cada de mis facciones durante un minuto y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa que no reflejaba alegría alguna. Más bien lo contrario, una profunda tristeza.

Se inclinó hacia mí y me besó la frente y los húmedos cabellos que caían desordenados sobre ella.

Y en ese momento algo reventó en mi interior, y de verdad hice lo imposible para hablar sin ponerme a pegar gritos.

-Jasper, no…- Y automáticamente se separó de mí. Dichosa caballerosidad- no, no es que quiera que no lo hagas. Es que sé que lo haces contra tu voluntad.- No sabía como continuar aquella conversación- Hmm… Es que, una de mis visiones me a mostrado algo, muy doloroso para mí, una situación un poco incómoda pero sin duda de gran alivio para ti. Verás…

Y me silenció poniendo su largo dedo índice sobre mis labios con gesto infantil.

-Niña tonta.- Fue lo único que salio de su boca. Pero no era un insulto, eran las palabras más dulces que me podía dedicar.- Hazme un favor Alice. Sigue al pie de la letra mis instrucciones, ¿de acuerdo?

Hizo una pequeña pausa esperando mi respuesta y no me quedó otra que asentir, consumida por los nervios del porqué empezaba con aquel juego.

-Deja tu "vidente" mente en blanco por un segundo. No pienses ni veas nada. Solo concéntrate en una sola cosa: tú y yo. Nosotros. Dime Alice, al margen de toda situación o visión, dime, ¿me amas?

Simple pero conciso. Vale, pregunta fácil. Dolorosa, inesperada… Pero fácil de responder.

-Si Jasper. Te amo, ahora y siempre. Al margen de la persona a quién tu quieras yo te seguiré amando.

-Eso era lo que quería oír.

Y me besó. Posó sus labios sobre los míos en un dulce beso. Confieso que esa nueva faceta impulsiva de Jasper no me disgustaba en absoluto. Pero me desconcertaba eso sí. ¿Adónde quería ir a parar con aquello?

-¿Alice me creerás si te digo que yo también te amo? Solo olvida tus visiones. ¿Crees que si no te amara habría venido hasta aquí a buscarte?

Fui a replicar ante su comentario pero no me dejó ni abrir la boca.

-Por favor, no seas testaruda.- suplicó- Si no llega a ser por esa visión, ¿habrías dudado en algún momento de mi amor?

Estaba en lo cierto. Jamás hubiese dudado de Jasper. Una persona no puede fingir durante más de sesenta décadas amor hacia una persona por la que no siente nada. Desde el punto de vista lógico llevaba razón.

Pero el amor no entiende de razonamientos. Y mis visiones tampoco.

-Jasper sabes que yo jamás he dudado de tu amor por mí durante todos estos años juntos. Pero, aunque en el hipotético caso de que lo que he visto no llegara a pasar porque tu en verdad me ames- fue a hablar pero alcé la voz como indicador de que no pensaba dejarle decir palabra hasta que no acabara con mi retahíla- quiere decir que en algún momento has deseado que eso ocurriera. Has deseado apartarte de mí y rehacer tu vida con alguien diferente.

-Alice, ¿podemos dejar a un margen tus visiones? ¿No me puedes creer? Si esto es una excusa porque en realidad eres tu la que se quiere marchar de mi lado hazlo y punto. Pero no niegues que yo te amo, porque estarías negando lo evidente.

-De verdad, que quiero creerte pero mi visión…

No supe que más decir porque aquello se me estaba yendo de las manos. Yo sería testaruda pero Jasper no se quedaba atrás. Mis visiones siempre tenían algún significado, siempre ocurrían por alguna razón, y siempre para hacerme abrir los ojos, para advertirme sobre algo. Y no podía ignorarlas así por que sí.

Estaba a punto de volver a replicar cuando otra visión, que me haría darme cuenta del significado de las anteriores, y lo más importante, del porqué las había tenido; interrumpió mis palabras e hizo que careciesen de un futuro significado.

**________________________OoOoOoOoO_________________________**

**¡Soy malvada! ¡Muajajajaja! Primero por tardar una semana en subir (no tengo perdón y me lo repito a mi misma cada día) y segundo por haber dejado el capítulo así, pero no fue nada planeado, ¡en serio! Simplemente me puse a escribir y cuando me quise dar cuenta ya era demasiado largo como para meter también la visión…**

**¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Intentaré subir pronto lo prometo T^T**

**¡Un review please! Que ya no se si les gusta, leen por compromiso o simplemente me odian por que sí xD**

**¡Bezotes! ^3^**

***…NatsuAlice-Quirky…***


	11. Chapter 11 Las cosas claras

**Disclaimer: **ni Allie, ni Jazz ni ninguno de los personajes son míos, sino de S. Meyer… Créanme, a mi también me cuesta asumirlo… Lo siento Jazz, algún día… Lo prometo =)

**CAPITULO XI**

**~~~~ Las cosas claras ~~~~**

**~Jasper POV**

Apenas clavé mi mirada en ella, Alice levantó la cabeza y me miro. Pero no me gustó esa mirada. Era una mirada de determinación. Estaba decidida ha hacer algo, y esperaba que no fuera algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse.

Sabía que debía hablar con ella. Y tras haber visto esa mirada en su rostros, debía hacerlo y con urgencia. Pero simplemente, las palabras no querían salir de mi boca. Bueno no, directamente no se me formaba ninguna idea coherente en la cabeza.

De pronto vi como Alice se levantó repentinamente e intentó avanzar hacia mí, pero no la dejé. En cuanto sentí el miedo y la duda que recorrían su cuerpo, acompañados de numerosos espasmos, y la desorientación con la que se movía corrí hacia ella y la sujeté. Por un momento pensé que iba a caerse y a darse de bruces contra el suelo.

En mi rapidez por evitar que se hiciera daño acabé peligrosamente cerca de ella. Noté como su embriagadora fragancia y su apetecible esencia me inundaban y me envolvían en una pequeña burbuja de felicidad.

Noté como Alice se estremeció con mi contacto y me maldije mentalmente. Debí haberla asustado. Estaba a punto de soltarla cuando sus pequeños y delgados bracitos me abrazaron y noté como apoyaba su cabeza contra mi pecho. Instantáneamente un escalofrío me recorrió por completo erizándome los pelos de la nuca.

No pensé, y decidí disfrutar del momento. La rodeé entre mis brazos para sentirla lo más cerca mía posible. Esas horas si ella me habían parecido años. ¡Cómo había echado de menos su presencia a mi lado! Sin ella me sentía tan… vacío. Alice era parte de mi vida… y nadie puede vivir faltándole un pedazo de su existencia. Y durante aquellas horas yo me había sentido totalmente incompleto. No es que me faltase una parte de mí. No, eso sería decir poco. Me faltaba la parte más importante de mi ser: Alice. Ahora si me sentía yo de nuevo. Entero, completo, lleno de vida.

Mientras apoyaba mi cabeza contra la suya, acariciando suavemente su pelo con la punta de mi nariz, me detuve un momento a pensar. ¿Qué la llevaba a actuar de esa manera? Pensé que me odiaría después de lo que supuestamente yo le iba a hacer. En fin, dejarla, abandonarla. Si ella realmente se creyó eso como para huir de mí, no entendía el motivo que la llevaba a querer abrazarme. Me concentré en sus sentimientos y lo que sentí venir de ella me sorprendió. Era una mezcla de dos sentimientos: redención y un amor infinito, más fuerte aún de lo que había sentido últimamente, quizás acentuado por la magia del momento. Lo que me llevaba de nuevo a mi duda: si me odiaba, ¿por qué me amaba a la vez? Y la redención… Era como si no quisiese hacer lo que estaba haciendo, pero se resignaba a la vez a ello. Es decir, quería estar cerca de mí, pero a la vez su conciencia le decía que no debía.

Dios, que complicadas son las mujeres…

Intentaba entender y resolver aquel enigma al que llamaba mi mujer, cuando esta me saco de mi ensimismamiento con su aguda y dulce vocecilla.

-Jazz… Jasper.- la oí decir. Las palabras salían de su boca con la mayor de las obligaciones, como si no quisiese decir lo que decía.

No, no quería que aquello terminara. Nada de lo que dijese podría favorecernos a ninguno de los dos. Ella no quería hablar y yo no quería escuchar nada que la hiriese salir de su boca.

-Shh… No digas nada. No estropees el momento. Ya habrá tiempo para las palabras después. Ahora solo, déjame sentirte.- le dije acurrucándola aún más entre mis brazos.

Era verdad. Necesitaba sentirla mía. Y además necesitaba sentirla a ella, sus emociones y sentimientos. Tenía que llegar a fondo de aquello.

Todo lo que llegué a sentir fue alivio al principio, pero más tarde ansía, que dio paso al dolor y al desconcierto.

No podía soportarlo, era yo el que la hacía sufrir, y no podía soportar herir a pequeña, y mucho menos que aquello terminase con nuestro vínculo. Pero... conocía a Alice, era testaruda como ella sola y nada de lo que pudiese decir o hacer iba a sacarla de su error. Confiaba más en sus visiones que en ella misma, y si una visión le mostraba que yo estaba con otra chica, ella sería tan inocente como para creérselo.

Aunque tal vez me equivoca en algo. Quizás si había algo que yo pudiese hacer para hacerla entrar en razón y demostrarle que la amaba más que a nada en mi vulgar existencia.

Así que levanté la cabeza y agarrando a Alice por los brazos la separé unos centímetros de mí. La miré pero solo conseguí ver su lindo y suave pelo. Mantenía la cabeza gacha y no me dejaba apreciar sus perfectas facciones. Así que le tomé la barbilla y la obligué a alzar la cara hacia mí, para poder ver esos preciosos y redondos ojos una vez más. No entendía como el cielo había mandado un ángel de tal belleza a un monstruo asesino como yo. Contemple cada línea, curva y facción de su expresiva cara. Esbocé una sonrisa irónica al comprender la dispar pareja que formábamos. Pero ya nada de eso me importaba. Solo ella y yo.

Y me incliné hasta ponerme a su altura y besé su húmeda frente, y los oscuros cabellos que habían quedado adheridos a su cara por las gotas de lluvia.

-Jasper, no…- dijo apesadumbrada. Me retiré de ella y quise salir corriendo hasta mantener una distancia de al menos un kilómetro de distancia entre ambos. Era estúpido. La había asustado, como la primera vez que me había acercado a ella. Seguía sin entenderla…- no, no es que quiera que no lo hagas. Es que sé que lo haces contra tu voluntad.- ahora si que Alice me estaba sorprendiendo. ¿Que yo hacía qué? Más bien al contrario, lo estaba haciendo contra su voluntad no contra la mía.- Hmm… Es que, una de mis visiones me a mostrado algo, muy doloroso para mí, una situación un poco incómoda pero sin duda de gran alivio para ti. Verás…

La hice callar poniendo mi dedo índice sobre sus jugosos labios. Aquello se estaba pasando de castaño oscuro y no podía dejar que la conversación tomase ese rumbo. Solo conseguiríamos dañarnos más el uno al otro.

-Niña tonta.- le dije medio en broma, divertido por lo amargo e inverosímil de la situación. Habitualmente era ella la que me consolaba a mí- Hazme un favor Alice. Sigue al pie de la letra mis instrucciones, ¿de acuerdo?- Aquello quedaría zanjado en un segundo.

Esperé paciente hasta que pareció comprender mis palabras y asintió sin rechistar.

-Deja tu "vidente" mente en blanco por un segundo. No pienses ni veas nada. Solo concéntrate en una sola cosa: tú y yo. Nosotros. Dime Alice, al margen de toda situación o visión, dime, ¿me amas?- solo necesitaba un "sí" para acabar de una vez por todas con aquello.

Para mi sorpresa, no tardón en responderme. Ni se pensó la respuesta.

-Si Jasper. Te amo, ahora y siempre. Al margen de la persona a quién tu quieras yo te seguiré amando.

-Eso era lo que quería oír.- le dije sonriendo.

Y la besé. Me dejé guiar por mi impulso y no me pare a estudiar la situación. Eso no me había servido de mucho hasta el momento. Y no había mejor forma de demostrarle mi amor que besándolo con todo mi "alma."

Me separé de ella lo mínimo que pude y le hice la pregunta clave.

-¿Alice me creerás si te digo que yo también te amo? Solo olvida tus visiones. ¿Crees que si no te amara habría venido hasta aquí a buscarte?

Como siempre, quiso replicarme pero no la dejé. Esta vez no.

-Por favor, no seas testaruda.- le rogué- Si no llega a ser por esa visión, ¿habrías dudado en algún momento de mi amor?

Sabía lo que debía contestarme a eso. No podía contestarme de otra manera. En otro momento podría haber dudado de su amor hacia mí, pero justa ahora no. Ni nunca más.

-Jasper sabes que yo jamás he dudado de tu amor por mí durante todos estos años juntos. Pero, aunque en el hipotético caso de que lo que he visto no llegara a pasar porque tu en verdad me ames- quise dejar claro eso pero no me dejó, ahora era su turno de expresarse- quiere decir que en algún momento has deseado que eso ocurriera. Has deseado apartarte de mí y rehacer tu vida con alguien diferente.

Otra vez con la dichosa visión. Ains, ¿que iba a hacer con ella?

-Alice, ¿podemos dejar a un margen tus visiones? ¿No me puedes creer? Si esto es una excusa porque en realidad eres tu la que se quiere marchar de mi lado hazlo y punto. Pero no niegues que yo te amo, porque estarías negando lo evidente.

-De verdad, que quiero creerte pero mi visión…

Dejó de hablar viendo que se le habían acabado los argumentos. Estaba convencido de que ella me creía pero seguía siendo tan cabezota como siempre.

Bueno, desde un principio sabía que no iba a se fácil convencerla.

Pero de buenas a primeras se quedó muy quieta y se tensó. La miré y tenía la mirada perdida, no veía en ninguna dirección, si no en su cabeza.

Genial, otra de sus fantásticas visiones que no nos habían traído más que problemas hasta el momento. A ver que como nos complicaban ahora la situación…

**________________________OoOoOoOoO_________________________**

**Bueno aquí el siguiente cap. ¡No me entretengo que sigo escribiendo! Prometo el próximo capítulo antes del finde. Gracias me hace mucha ilusión que la historia esté gustando tanto. Espero no estar defraudándoles.**

**¡Se las quiere y aprecia mucho a todas! ¡A review please!**

**¡Bezotes! ^3^**

***…NatsuAlice-Quirky…***


	12. Chapter 12 La pieza que faltaba

**Disclaimer: **ni Allie, ni Jazz ni ninguno de los personajes son míos, sino de S. Meyer… Créanme, a mi también me cuesta asumirlo… Lo siento Jazz, algún día… Lo prometo =)

**CAPITULO XII**

**~~~~ La pieza que faltaba del rompecabezas ~~~~**

**~Alice POV**

**Visión**

_Los alrededores de Forks. Un coche avanza a toda velocidad por la autopista, dejando una estela amarilla a su paso. Se acerca al pueblo para después desviarse por una pequeña carretera que conduce al bosque. Pero no es un coche cualquiera, ni sus ocupantes son gente cualquiera. Es mi amado Porsche 911 Turbo amarillo, manejado por Jasper y en cuyo asiendo de copiloto va sentada "la humana". _

_Ambos reían y discutían bromeando sobre la música del reproductor del coche. "La humana" le insistía en poner algo de rock-metal con el volumen a toda pastilla, mientras Jasper la inducía a poner algo más tranquilo y menos estruendoso y alocado. _

_Se les veía felices. Bueno, felices es decir poco. Por lo visto se lo habían pasado genial en el cine y la vuelta a casa no parecía ser menos. _

_Mi visión seguía siendo demasiado superficial como para poder apreciar nada más que a una feliz pareja disfrutando de un paseo en coche así que concluí que había visto suficiente._

_Pero para mi sorpresa no fue así._

_Pude ver a la altura del parabrisas distinguiendo de una vez por todas y con total claridad los rasgos de "la humana". Y me sorprendí con lo que vi. Tenía la piel tan pálida como la de Jasper o cualquier otro vampiro pero, como humana que era, tenía las mejillas sonrosadas. Sus ojos eran de un color marrón muy peculiar y su pelo estaba rizado en unos bucles perfectos de color cobrizo._

_El coche tomó el camino hacia la casa de mi familia y en unos minutos quedó perfectamente aparcado en su plaza habitual del garaje. Jasper bajó a toda velocidad y le abrió la puerta a la chica para ayudarla a bajar. Le rodeó los hombros con su brazo y la atrajo hacia él._

_Y si lo que había visto hasta ahora me había sorprendido, lo que estaba por venir me dejó sin respiración._

_Salieron del garaje y se dirigieron hacia la entrada de la casa. Y allí estaba yo, sentada en los escalones del porche de la casa, esperándoles impaciente. Y para mi sorpresa, al verlos llegar la alegría inundó mi cara, y dirigí una perfecta sonrisa hacia la pareja que se acercaba hacia mí._

_La chica salió corriendo y se abalanzó sobre mí dándome un tierno abrazo y entró corriendo en la enorme casa… _

**Fin de la visión**

Clic. Y de pronto todo encajó.

Ya no había celos, ni dolor, ni desasosiego por nada. No había de que preocuparse por que Jasper me seguía amando. No había ninguna chica de la que preocuparse, y Jasper iba a seguir conmigo siempre, ya que mi visión no se iba a cumplir. O al menos no de la manera de la que yo la había interpretado. Y eso me hacía la mujer más feliz sobre La Tierra.

¡Oh madre mía!, ¿Cómo había estado tan ciega? ¿Cómo no la reconocí en mi primera visión? Había sacado las cosas de quicio y había liado una buena yo solita, sin la ayuda de nadie, solo la de mis "fantásticas" visiones. Aunque ahora las quería más que nunca. Me habían abierto los ojos y me habían enseñado una valiosa lección: no desconfiar jamás de Jasper sin tener pruebas "materiales". Y no, ni aún así. No volvería a desconfiar de él jamás. Hasta que él no me dijera lo contrario yo seguiría siéndole incondicional.

No entendía como se me habían podido pasar por alto los rasgos de esa chica. Si tan sólo hubiese podido verla desde más cerca la primera vez…

La "misteriosa humana" me recordaba de manera sobrenatural a alguien, y tenía muy claro a quienes. Había visto esos mismos ojos color chocolate cientos de veces y ni hablar de su pelo. Aquella tonalidad era tan poco usual que no sé como no me fijé antes. Había contemplado esos rasgos cientos de veces, en proporciones más pequeñas, y también en otras personas, pero eran sin duda los mismos ojos, el mismo pelo… Y la misa chica. En serio me detestaba a mi misma por no haberme percatado antes de quién era la humana.

Ahora, tras comprender la situación no sabía que predominaba en mi interior, si la alegría, el desconcierto, la esperanza, la ironía, o el amor. Si creo que ganaba el amor. El amor hacia ese cielo que tenía por esposo y que no había sabido valorar. Era lo que más odiaba de todo aquello. No me odiaba a mi misma por todo el embrollo que había montado, ni por las malas horas que había pasado creyéndome sola y abandonada. No. Nada de eso importaba ahora. Solo el daño que debía haberle causado a Jasper cuando yo creía estar haciéndolo feliz yéndome de su lado. Me ponía en su lugar y me horrorizaba. ¡Dios, que hubiese hecho yo si hubiese sido él el que saltase por la ventana y me dejase allí sola! Me habría derrumbado, no habría tenido el valor de salir detrás de él para buscarle y suplicarle que volviese junto a mí.

Jasper había hecho por mí a lo largo de nuestra existencia juntos todo lo que yo no me merecía y más. Y yo se lo agradecía de esa manera. Rompiéndole el corazón con mis estúpidas visiones y mi gran "altruismo", al intentar llevarle al que era el amor de su vida, sin haber visto que la idiota de la que estaba enamorado era de mí. Y yo no he sido merecedora nunca de su atención y preocupación, y mucho menos de su amor.

A partir de ahora tendrían que poner mi foto en el diccionario junto a la palabra "estupidez". O mejor "rompecorazones". O "rompevidas". ¡O de las tres a la vez jolines!

Por otra parte, mi egoísmo era tal que hacía que la felicidad imperase por encima del desprecio hacia mi propia persona. Me sentía tan feliz de tener a Jasper a mi lado y de saber que en verdad me amaba que no cogía en mí de la dicha. Sentía tantas ganas de reír a pleno pulmón y ponerme a pegar saltos que me era casi imposible contenerme. Pero más aún que eso deseaba abrazar a Jasper y no despegarme de él jamás.

Alcé la vista y lo miré. Es tenía clavados los ojos en mí y no hizo falta que yo hablara. Con solo mirarme y sentirme lo comprendió todo. Besó mi frente y se quedó mirándome un buen rato. Y por fin habló.

-No sé lo que has visto pero sé que fuera lo que fuese por fin te ha hecho entrar en razón- dijo con una sonrisa.- ¿Ahora me crees?

Asentí levemente con la cabeza e intenté excusarme de algo que no tenía perdón.

-Jasper yo… No quería, fui una estúpida… Tal vez no debería estar aquí disculpándome, yo…

Y me volvió a silenciar con un beso que debería estar prohibido de tan dulce que fue. Tras un largo tiempo besándonos se despegó de mí e intentó calmarme.

-Alice, las palabras sobran. Sé lo mucho que has tenido que sufrir con esto, y si crees que puedo estar enfadado contigo lo más mínimo, es que no me conoces. Amor, nadie tiene la culpa de nada. Y no quiero que te sientas culpable ni mucho menos. Tus visiones nos han hecho darnos cuenta de que nuestro amor es más grande que nada, y han hecho que aprendamos a valorar lo que tenemos, y a confiar el uno en el otro. A partir de ahora prométeme que no volverás a cometer ninguna estupidez como esta, ¿de acuerdo? Y créeme cuando te digo que te quiero, y que nada ni nadie me va a hacer cambiar de opinión.

Sus palabras me hicieron retomar el impulso de abrazarlo y sentirlo mío para siempre, para no dejarle ir jamás.

-Hazlo- me susurró. A lo que yo me sorprendí. Le miré con los ojos llenos de incredulidad y me sonrió divertido.- Hazlo, abrázame. Y esta vez no te vayas después de hacerlo.

Y no pude negarme. Jamás podría negarle nada, ni ahora ni nunca. Así que solté una carcajada, llena de felicidad y le estreche entre mis brazos. Enterré mi cara en su pecho y recorrí su musculosa espalda con mis manos. Una y otra vez. Hacia arriba y hacia abajo, esmerándome en cada caricia. Estaba dispuesta a seguir allí junto a él. Toda mi vida.

Y sí, se que soy egoísta. Egoísta por estar feliz cuando debería odiarme por todos los problemas que le he causado a Jasper, por todo el dolor que no se merecía. Pero sobre todo egoísta por saber que era mío y solo mío, y que ninguna otra mujer podría disfrutar de su compañía. Soy egoísta, pero la felicidad se basa en ello. Para ser feliz uno debe pensar un poco más en uno mismo y un quizás un poco menos en los demás. Soy egoísta, y tendré que vivir con ello, pero lo haré junto a Jasper. Y eso hace que todo lo demás carezca de importancia.

Ahora que todo estaba arreglado nadie podía impedir que disfrutara de mi felicidad, y de mi querido esposo.

Así que allí seguimos, un largo rato, que me pareció infinito, abrazados y dándonos todo el amor que nos teníamos el uno al otro. Las palabras y las explicaciones podían esperar.

**________________________OoOoOoOoO_________________________**

**¡Bueno aquí la esperada visión! Y por fin se ha descubierto quien era la "misteriosa humana" ;P Lo sé tengo una mente muy retorcida pero era la única que encajaba en la historia. Saben de quien les hablo obviamente, ¿no? Jaja!**

**Pues ya solo quedan dos capítulos, bueno en realidad solo uno y el epílogo. Espero que no os haya decepcionado el famoso descubrimiento de la chica. Pero díganme un final mejor! ¿Quién quería que esta adorable pareja se rompiese? Yo no desde luego. Bastante mala he sido separándolos temporalmente…**

**Y una vez más agradeceros a todas las que habéis sido incondicionales a la historia, ¡me hacéis muy feliz! Y por supuesto a todas las incorporaciones que se han ido haciendo a lo largo del fic (¡gracias Aniuska! Me hizo mucha ilusión ver tus reviews ayer) y gracias también a todas las alertas y favoritos. ¡Chicas lo valéis! **

**¡Un review please! Que quiero saber si me van a matar por hacer que la chica sea ella o qué. O si os ha gustado o decepcionado. No sé, vuestra opinión xD ¡Ya sabéis!**

**¡Bezotes! ^3^**

***…NatsuAlice-Quirky…***


	13. Chapter 13 Ansiada felicidad

**Disclaimer: **ni Allie, ni Jazz ni ninguno de los personajes son míos, sino de S. Meyer… Créanme, a mi también me cuesta asumirlo… Lo siento Jazz, algún día… Lo prometo =)

**CAPITULO XIII**

**~~~~ Ansiada felicidad ~~~~**

**~Jasper POV**

Después de todo lo ocurrido jamás pensé que me alegraría tanto por una visión de Alice.

Tan terca como era y tan segura de ella misma y de sus visiones como estaba, lo único que podía hacerla comprender que de verdad la amaba no era ni más ni menos que otra visión. Bueno, era mejor que nada. Debería estar agradecido por que esa visión le hubiese devuelto la cordura y el sentido común. Y por que la hubiese lanzado a mis brazos.

Si la felicidad podía verse representada aquello era sin duda alguna un ejemplo claro. Ambos rezumábamos felicidad por cada poro de nuestra piel. Allí abrazados el tiempo carecía de significado, y el hecho de que yo pudiese sentir la dicha de Alice sumada a la mía propia hacía que, probablemente, en esos momentos, fuese el hombre más feliz de la Tierra.

No podía ni quería dejar de abrazarla, de sentir su ternura y su amor por mí, y mucho menos que ella dejara de acariciar mi espalda con sus suaves y delicados dedos. Sus caricias eran la mejor cura de mi dolor, ahora simple eco de lo que una vez fue.

En verdad no quería romper el momento, además la curiosidad y el nerviosismo carecen de sentido para un vampiro. ¿Qué prisa tenía por conocer la verdad una vez que sabía que iba a tener una respuesta a mis preguntas cuando llegara el momento? No tenía sentido dejar de disfrutar de aquello cuando precisamente lo que te sobra es tiempo para esperar lo demás.

Pero, tal vez el momento pudiese verse intensificado por las palabras y la satisfacción de saber el por qué de todo. El por qué se había desencadenado todo a raíz de una simple visión, y el por qué se había solucionado también a causa de otra visión. Todo ello en la cabecita de Alice. Ella se lo había guisado y ella solita se lo había comido. Edward me había dado una muy vaga descripción de lo que había pasado por la cabecita de Alice para dejarme y, personalmente, me gustaría saber los motivos por los cuales había creído que no la quería de su boca. Dejarla expresarse y desahogarse después de todo lo que había ocurrido. Sentía que la duda y la resolución comenzaban a abrirse camino en su interior, y yo no era quién para impedir que salieran de ella.

El tema quedaría zanjado de una vez por todas. Ambos estábamos deseosos de hablar pero ninguno se veía capaz de expresar todo aquello que ambos sabíamos y sentíamos con palabras.

Pero finalmente fue Alice la que tuvo el valor de dar el primer paso. Comenzó a hablar sin separarse ni un centímetro de mi cuerpo.

-Jasper, se que fue una estupidez. Ahora lo sé, pero quiero que intentes comprender lo motivos que me llevaron ha hacer lo que hice, ¿vale? Solo comprenderlos, no aceptarlo ni entenderlos.

Esperó hasta que yo le pasé la mano por la mejilla a modo de afirmación. ¡Por supuesto que la entendía y al comprendía! Se había sentido despechada, es normal que hubiese salido corriendo para evitar todo dolor y sufrimiento extra.

-Verás, la visión que me llevó a decidir mi marcha no fue la única que tuve sobre… la chica.- Pronunció la palabra "chica" con un tono que detonaba ¿vergüenza?- Le habían precedido unas cuantas y siempre sobre lo mismo. Tú y esa chica, en diferentes lugares y siempre de forma muy "acaramelada" je, je.- Vaya, ¿ahora le hacía gracia? Parece que la palabra "acaramelada" también tenía cierta connotación diferente para ella que para mí.

-Bueno, pero algo ha pasado que te ha hecho cambiar de opinión, ¿no?- le pregunté impaciente por saber que había sacado a mi pequeña cabezota de su error.

-Si, ¡ja, ja! Te vas a reír conmigo cuando te lo cuente- ahora se estaba poniendo mística la niña…- Pues sí, resulta que todas las visiones que había tenido eran bastante abstractas, por así decirlo, nunca me mostraban con claridad los rasgos de la chica, todo era como… muy lejano. Pero claro, podía distinguir perfectamente que era una chica bastante joven, ¡demasiado para ti, Jasper Whitlock Hale!- me riñó, con un mohín en la cara y moviendo el puño con el dedo índice apuntando hacia mí, en señal de castigo.- Y obviamente se notaba una legua que era humana nada más que por el rosado color de sus mejillas y el color marrón de sus ojos. Y claro, imagínate, ¡qué podía pensar yo al aparecérseme una y otra vez la imagen de una hermosa chica joven agarrada de ti todo el tiempo! Me vine abajo. No sabía cómo actuar o qué hacer para solucionar aquello. Hasta que al final llegué a la conclusión de que no me querías.

-Pero… Mi amor, ¿en algún momento dejé de prestarte atención, te dejé desatendida, permití que te sintieras sola o abandonada? Tal vez, no te he demostrado todo el amor que soy capaz de darte…- callé porque comenzó a tocarme la mejilla con la palma de su mano en una interminable caricia y me miraba con unos ojos que desprendían tal… ¿compasión?

-Jasper, ¿ves? Por eso me pesa mucho más todo esto, el haberme comportado como una niña pequeña en un ataque de celos. Pero quiero que comprendas que no fue esa mi intención. Y más aún, quiero que te quede bien clarito que nada de lo que a pasado a sido culpa tuya ni lo más mínimo. Lo único malo que has hecho desde el día en que nos conocimos ha sido robarme el corazón y no querer devolvérmelo jamás, quedándote con él para siempre. Pero no puedo hacer otra cosa que amarte por ello.- Se interrumpió para darme un sutil beso en los labios, despegándose fugazmente para proseguir con su relato, sin permitirme saborear el dulce sabor de su boca.- Pero estuve muy ciega como para verlo en esos momentos. Las visiones era lo único que alcanzaba a ver y me senté a pensar deliberadamente el por qué me mostraban lo que veía, y créeme cuando te digo que todo parecía tener sentido, siempre y cuando no contásemos con mi último vistazo al futuro.

Le puse mala cara, a lo que ella contestó prosiguiendo con su narración intentando ignorarme en la medida de lo posible, por que cada vez que me miraba perdía el hilo de la conversación. Después de tantísimo tiempo juntos ambos seguíamos perdiéndonos el uno en la mirada del otro.

-Alice, me temo que lo que para ti tiene sentido, para el resto del mundo es un completo enigma.- le dije sarcásticamente.

Ella siguió ignorándome.

-Jazz, verás como si le ves sentido. Sólo, en vez de pensarlo desde tu punto de vista, ponte en mi lugar. Piensa que habrías echo tú en mi situación, ¿vale? Piensa exactamente cómo te hubieses sentido y qué hubieses creído lo correcto.

-Allie, cómo no te expliques…

-¡Eres tú el que me distraes!- me dijo con los nervios fingidamente de punta. Me encantaba jugar con ella de esa manera, aunque, de verdad, a veces lo hacía inconscientemente. Pero ella también disfrutaba siempre jugando conmigo. Era algo nuestro, un juego mutuo.- A ver, tras haberte visto en numerosas ocasiones con la humana pues no me costó mucho el llegar a la conclusión de que no me querías.- La miré mal, y ella intentó justificarse ante lo que parecía inimaginable.- ¡No me mires así! Piensa un poco en nuestra historia. Fui yo la que prácticamente te obligó a venir conmigo. Te arrastré hacia esta nueva vida, te condené a mi compañía eterna. Era inevitable que me rondase por la cabeza la posibilidad de que tú simplemente me quisieras por haberte ofrecido una alternativa a tu pasado, una forma de curar tus heridas. Cualquier otra te hubiese valido. Puede que me tomases cariño y me amases de algún modo, pero que después conocieras a alguien que fuera tu media naranja de verdad. Y simplemente no me has dejado por que sé lo caballeroso y respetuoso que eres. No te perdonarías a ti mismo el abandonar a una señorita a la que has jurado amor eterno.

Tenía una sensación de _déjà-vu_ que me inquietaba. ¿No teníamos más que hablado el tema de mi amor hacia ella?

-Lo sé, ahora parece una estupidez pero hasta hace bien poco barajé esa posibilidad, y entendería que me odiaras por haber dudado de ti. Pero sé que no lo harás.

-Ya me conoces, incondicional hasta… Que tú así lo desees.

-Siempre.- me dijo sonriendo. Pero no quería desviarse del tema principal.- Así que, gracias a mis geniales conclusiones, pensé que lo mejor sería dejarte para que ninguno de los dos sufriera innecesariamente. Pero después pensé en ti, y me dije: Alice, eres la única persona que sabe que se enamorará de esa chica y tú y solo tú puedes encontrarla y traerla hasta él. Y eso me disponía ha hacer cuando cierto señor metomentodo se dedicó a seguirme. Así que esperé aquí hasta tu llegada porque sabía que eras demasiado cabezota como para dejarme marchar.- Y me dedicó una de sus preciosas muecas.

-¡Vaya pues ya no parecemos en algo! No soy el único cabezota de la familia.- me reí ante su comentario.- Y dime, ¿qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

-La chica.

Esperé.

Silencio.

-¿Alice?

-La chica.

-¿Cómo que la chica? ¿Qué importa la chica de la que supuestamente me hubiese enamorado?

Se rió ante lo que para ella era un comentario gracioso.

-Ahí está la cosa. Es que tú no estabas enamorado de ella. Ni ella de ti, claro está. Pero vuestra relación es muy profunda.

-Allie… Ahora sí que me perdí.

-Verás, como ya te dije mis visiones nunca me habían permitido ver con claridad a la chica, y siempre había interpretado vuestros gestos y comentarios como los de una pareja de enamorados. Sin embargo la visión que he tenido antes me ha dejado ver con claridad a la chica. Y la he reconocido en cuanto la he visto.

-¿La conozco? Y, ¿a qué te refieres con eso de los gestos y comentarios de una pareja?

-Ja, ja. Bueno, claro que la conoces. ¡Todos la conocemos! ¿Te la describo a ver si caes tu solito? Piel extremadamente pálida, mejillas rosadas, ojos color chocolate, pelo broncíneo y una belleza espectacularmente deslumbrante.

Juraría que…

-¿Alice? No puede ser…

-¡Exacto! ¿Entiendes ahora lo de la actitud acaramelada? Pensé que los gestos de cariño y los comentarios amables eran los normales de una pareja, ¡pero jamás se me ocurrió pensar que pudiesen ser propios de la relación entre un tío y su sobrina!

-Espera, espera… ¿Todo este lío que has montado ha sido solo por que has tenido visiones en las que yo estaba con Nessie? ¿Simples visiones cotidianas en las que pasaba tiempo con mi única sobrina?

La vergüenza se abrió paso en su interior y estalló de forma abrumadora.

-¿Lo siento?

-¡Oh Alice! ¡Mi pequeña Alice! ¿He estado tan preocupado por ti todo este tiempo solo por que estabas preocupada por que yo fuese infeliz a tu lado? ¿Y estabas intentando emparejarme con nuestra sobrina? ¿Nuestra Nessie? Será mejor que Jacob no se entere de esto…

-¡Jasper eres de lo que no hay! ¿No estás enfadado conmigo?

-¿Contigo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por hacerme el hombre más feliz del universo? Por ello simplemente podría amarte más aún.

La estreché contra mi pecho de la forma más humana que pude y no nos separamos en mucho tiempo. ¿Minutos, horas? Qué más daba. Estábamos juntos y felices después de todo este atolondrado barullo. Por fin mi alma y la suya descansaban en paz, sin temores infundidos y sin sentimientos erróneos. Todo estaba como se suponía que debía estar. Las dos partes de un todo unidas por toda la eternidad.

**________________________OoOoOoOoO_________________________**

**Me tarde muchísimo, I know. Pero mereció la pena, ¿no creéis? Muchas creísteis que era Bella la humana. Bien ¡pues no! Resulta que no era ni humana, sino medio vampiro. Ahora se entiende todo, ¿no? **

**Con respecto a la duda de "Flo pii ta Zz" y que supongo le habrá surgido a más de una, sé que Alice no puede ver a Nessie, pero en realidad en ningún momento la veía a ella, sino a su amado Jasper. Problema resuelto.**

**Y bueno supongo que esto es un fin. Pero tranquilas queda un bonito epílogo.**

**Como siempre agradeceros a todas las que habéis sido incondicionales a la historia, ¡me hacéis muy feliz! Y por supuesto a todas las incorporaciones que se han ido haciendo a lo largo del fic y gracias también a todas las alertas y favoritos. ¡Chicas lo valéis! **

**¡Un review please! ¿Os disgustó que fuese Renesmee? ¿Os gustó el final? **

**¡I love you girls!**

**¡Bezotes! ****^3^**

***…NatsuAlice-Quirky…***


	14. Epílogo Nueva vida

**Disclaimer: **ni Allie, ni Jazz ni ninguno de los personajes son míos, sino de S. Meyer… Créanme, a mi también me cuesta asumirlo… Lo siento Jazz, algún día… Lo prometo =)

**EPÍLOGO**

**~~~~ Nueva vida ~~~~**

**~Alice POV**

Me encontraba esperando con impaciencia su regreso sentada en las escaleras del porche. Hacía horas que se habían ido y, aunque sabía perfectamente el momento exacto en el que llegarían, eso no hacía que estuviera menos impaciente. No soportaba estar separada de Jasper, aunque sabía que estaba en buena compañía.

Hacía unos 70 años que no volvíamos por aquí. ¡Cuánto había llovido desde entonces! Ya nada era igual, y sin embargo nada parecía haber cambiado. Las gentes del pueblo eran totalmente distintas, nada quedaba ya de aquellos viejos amigos del instituto, de los que dudo que viva alguno todavía. Las cosas habían cambiado, todo estaba cada vez más industrializado. Era una época totalmente diferente. Pero, por el contrario, nuestra vieja mansión seguía exactamente igual que como la habíamos dejado años atrás. El bosque parecía sumido en un interminable letargo del que nunca despertaría, pues todo seguía igual de verde, frondoso, húmedo y, para mi gusto, mohoso.

Llevábamos ya varias semanas instalados en Forks y hacía apenas unos días que Esme por fin había terminado de limpiar y redecorar toda la casa, incluyendo ahora una nueva habitación para la pequeña Ness, la cual había amueblado con un gran ropero (cosa mía), un escritorio con un portátil y varios libros, una estantería llena de CD's de música y una mini cadena, y, para disgusto (y furia) de Edward, una preciosa cama de matrimonio. Seguiría siendo su niña, pero ésta había crecido. Jacob vivía en la vieja casa de los Black, pero era una tapadera, ya que se pasaba las 24 horas del día pegado a Renesmee como una lapa.

Era Agosto por lo que nos encontrábamos de vacaciones escolares. No empezaríamos el curso hasta septiembre así que no habíamos tenido oportunidad de conocer a las "nuevas" gentes del pueblo. Por eso Jasper le había propuesto a Nessie ir juntos a Port Ángeles y pasar un día en contacto con el mundo exterior, en plan tío y sobrina, aunque más bien parecían una pareja bien avenida.

Renesmee había cumplido ya sus 73 años, y seguía luciendo como una jovencita con la mayoría de edad recién cumplida. No se diferenciaba mucho del resto de nosotros en cuando a físico. El misterio de la vida de una semi vampiro había quedado revelado muchos años atrás, y todos los augurios habían resultado ciertos. Mi pequeña sobrina nos acompañaría eternamente en nuestro camino de la inmortalidad.

Todos seguíamos igual de encaprichados con ella como cuando era apenas un bebé. Seguía teniendo ese encanto especial hacia los demás que hacía que todos nos derritiésemos a su paso. Pero, a ver, ¿Cuántos vampiros conoces que puedan contar con la presencia de una sobrina inmortal medio vampiro a la que poder mal criar y mimar? Creo que nuestra familia es la excepción a todas las reglas.

Así que, como la mitad de la familia se encontraba de caza y la otra mitad muy atareada con sus quehaceres diarios, tío y sobrina se habían ido dejándome a mí sin nada que hacer que no fuese cavilar sobre el por qué de mi vida. Ains… Aterradoramente aburrido. Jasper me las pagaría caras. Me había prometido un día entero de compras, pero me las ingeniaría para que fuesen dos. El lento paso del tiempo me estaba volviendo loca.

Estuve un rato en vilo hasta que me despertó de mi ensimismamiento el runrún del motor de un coche por la carretera. Y conocía perfectamente el sonido de ese motor: era mi inconfundible Porsche. Luché por no saltar de la alegría y mantenerme quieta en mi sitio para que no pareciese que estaba muy desesperada. Jasper no tenía por qué creérselo tanto. Que sufriera por haberme dejado todo el día sola… Aunque sabía lo que venía a continuación, pero no quería adelantarme a los acontecimientos.

El coche llegó ralentizando la velocidad hasta la casa, y se dirigió a la parte trasera para entrar al garaje. Oí como Jasper apagaba el motor y bajaba velozmente del coche para abrirle la puerta a Nessie. Rodearon toda la casa y se dirigieron hacía mí. Jasper la tenía agarrada por los hombros y le daba un cariñoso abrazo. No pude contenerme más y una sonrisa de júbilo inundó mi rostro. Al verme Renesmee corrió hacia donde yo estaba y me dio un abrazo tan fuerte que casi me tira hacia atrás.

-Gracias por prestarme a Jasper esta tarde Alice.- Me susurró tiernamente al oído.- Prometo no volver a robarte más de tu tiempo a su lado. La próxima vez iremos los tres juntos, ¿vale? Eres mi tía favorita pero no se lo digas a Rose.- Dijo riéndose.- Te quiero, Alice.

Y entonces salió como una flecha hacia el interior de la casa llamando a gritos a sus padres. Sería medio vampiro, pero era tan escandalosa o más que cualquier humano de su "edad".

Me volví hacia Jasper una vez Renesmee se perdió dentro de la casa escaleras arriba. Lucía una sonrisa arrebatadoramente dulce. Su alegría me inundó por completo y sumada a la mía, creí que iba a reventar de felicidad.

Se acercó a mi con sigilo, subió un par de peldaños de las escaleras del porche y se quedó de pie enfrente mía, expectante a mi reacción.

Le miré con toda la dulzura posible y una pizca de picardía en mi rostro.

-Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo.- le dije como aquella vez en la cafetería de Philadelphia.

-Lo siento, señorita.- dijo repitiendo las mismas palabras que cuando nos conocimos.

Y le tendí mi mano para que me ayudara a levantarme. El la cogió sin dudarlo un segundo y sentí como me mandaba oleadas de añoranza.

Sí, aquel momento de cuando nos conocimos fue inolvidable, único; pero sabíamos que no era irrepetible. La eternidad se cernía sobre nosotros y el amor y la esperanza crecía cada vez más profundas en nuestros corazones, exactamente igual que cuando nos conocimos.

**________________________OoOoOoOoO_________________________**

**¡FIN!**

**La verdad no se si alegrarme o echarme a llorar. Le he tomado tanto cariño a este fic. Tal vez por que ha sido el primero, o simplemente por que son Alice y Jasper y eso nunca cambiará.**

**Bueno esto no es un adiós, es un hasta pronto ya que tengo en mente otro fic sobre ellos dos, también de amor y desamor y blablabla… xD Espero escribirlo muy prontito y que tenga, al menos, la misma aceptación que este. Espero que lo lean cuando esté listo ^^**

**Finalmente y como siempre, agradeceros de todo corazón a todas las que habéis seguido la historia todo vuestro apoyo, ¡me hacéis muy feliz! Y me anima a seguir escribiendo. Muchísimas gracias todas, ¡os adoro! **

**¡Un review de despedida please! **

**¡B****ezotes! ****^3^**

***…NatsuAlice-Quirky…***


End file.
